Sexy Complex
by fluffersmuttersandwich
Summary: First they had to get over a height complex, and now they have to get over a sex complex. Otani and Risa finally take their relationship to the next level-but what shenanigans will happen along the way? Lots of fluff, lots of smut. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Complex**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters from the manga/anime series, Lovely Complex, which was created by Aya Nakahara._

Author's Note: I absolutely _adore_ this manga/anime and was disappointed by the lack of fic (particularly lemony fic) associated with it. This is basically my take on how Otani and Risa's relationship progressed in more intimate ways after the end of the series. Although this fic is fluffy, it also contains explicit sex scenes, masturbation, oral, etc. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Also, Akemi is supposed to be the girl Risa sits next to in class and befriends at the end of the manga. I wasn't sure if she or the professor had a name so I just made up names for them.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Risa's Point-of-View_

I inhale the crisp smell of fall as I make my way onto the campus. The multicolored leaves sprinkle the grassy quad with a golden brown. _Wow! Otani's campus is really nice_, I is the first time I have visited Otani since I dropped him off for his entrance exam on that snowy day. It will be nice to finally get to see what he's up to at college…I didn't nearly get hypothermia getting that idiot here for nothing! Otani worked so hard to get in, so I'm really proud of him.

I've been working hard too ever since I started my classes at technical school. At first I was really intimidated – not really knowing anyone in my classes for the first time ever and being surrounded by beautiful, fashionable girls. But then I met Akemi who felt the same way that I did, so classes were a lot less scary since we were in it together. Akemi is even an Umibouzu fan like Otani and I!

Otani comes to visit me every one or two weekends, so even though we're so busy, it's good that we still have the time to do fun things together like go to the arcade or karaoke. I do miss Otani a lot during the week, though. I'm always worrying about silly things like us growing distant or him finding a new girlfriend, but whenever I say things like that, I imagine him getting angry: "_How could you think that, you idiot?!" _Picturing him all annoyed like that makes me a laugh a little…I got into trouble though because the teacher called on me when I was laughing about Otani in my head and I just kind of gawked like an idiot. I miss my other friends from high school too; I don't see Chiharu-chan or Suzuki-kun that much anymore, although I do stop by Nakao-chi's shop every so often, and Nobu-chan is in Hokkaido of course. I miss her the most, but we call each other all the time and talk until I lose my voice (which is a long time for me!). I'm really excited though because Nobu-chan is coming to visit next weekend for her mother's birthday, so I will definitely have time to see her!

Of course, lost in thought and me being as clumsy as I am, I end up tripping over a stone ledge and fall flat on my face so the whole campus can see. A few people walk by and snigger, and I feel like crying. _I am way too sensitive for my own good! And clumsy…_

Just then, I hear a girl exclaim, "Hey Chappi, isn't that your girlfriend?" I look up, and a few meters away, I see a red-faced Otani, with his college friends laughing around him.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen that awkward girl before!"

_Why that little-! _Then I get a devilish thought and put on a nasty smile before running straight towards him, spouting fake tears.

"B-but, _Atsushi-kun _my darling, how could you say that to your girlfriend?" I try my best to say it like a really fragile romantic heroine; like how his ex-girlfriend Kanzaki-san might have said it.

" S-stop that! You're making a fool out of me too!" Otani's ears begin to go red along with his cheeks.

"_Atsushi-kun_, my love!" several of his friends taunt him.

"Will you all SHUT UP?!" Otani snaps as he grabs my hand and walks away. They don't stop calling "_Atsushi-kun_!" after him. He's still fuming as we walk towards an academic building.

"Aw, why are you so upset _Atsushi_-kun? And here I came all the way out here to visit you!" I love the way he gets so embarrassed when I call him by his first name.

"Stop calling me those unnecessary names!" he groans as we start walking up the stairs. "I just get really embarrassed when you do things like that in front of my college friends!"

"Ah, same as ever, you don't even want to be seen with your girlfriend. Tch! What am I going to do with you?" I mutter as I scrunch my face up.

His face turns back to its normal shade as he snidely remarks, "Who would want to be seen with you when you make such gross faces like that? I'm a cool, popular guy even in college, you know; all the girls are going to mistake you for an Amazonian sorceress who cast a spell on me and battle it out with you."

_Ugh – he knows I'm sensitive about that! _I try to think of a clever retort, but he turns around instead to give me a peck on the lips while he's standing a few stairs above me.

"Just kidding." He pokes his tongue out before flashing a charming smile. "I'm really glad you came."

_Leave it to Otani to melt my heart only seconds after I want to smack him! _I smile back. "Yeah, me too. I missed you."

It's then that I remember! Reaching through my bag, I pull out a box of lemons dipped in honey that I made for him.

"I almost forgot – these are for you! They're probably not that good but I hope you like them!"

There is a tiny blush on his cheeks as he flashes me a toothy grin, "Thanks, Koizumi!"

We hang out on the stairs for a while as he eats his candies. I'm pretty sure he likes them; they're definitely a step up from the rice wine-soaked ones I made for him right before we started going out.

"So you have a lot of friends here, then, huh?" I ask him.

"Haha, well, maybe I'm not _that _popular but I've met people in my classes. Hayashi and Fujiwara play basketball too; you met them. The girls are Shiozaki and Watanabe. They're really different from our old friends but still fun to be around."

"Oh, how so?"

"Ehhhh…I guess they're a lot more daring. They have big mouths…not unlike _someone _I know."

"Is that so?" I jut my lower lip out in a grouchy manner.

"And you…how is everything going at school? Have you made new friends? Is your teacher still a pain?"

"Well, I really just have Akemi but that's okay because we work really well together. The other girls are kind of snobbish, you know? But Fukugawa-sensei does not like me at all! I space out in class sometimes…"

"Of course you still do."

"Hey, you were just as bad in high school!"

"Yes, but I am a changed man now! You should really follow my example, Koizumi; maybe your sensei wouldn't pick on you as much."

"Hmmm… I could pay attention a bit more. I do enjoy learning about fashion, I really do. I have a lot to learn artistically, I feel, so I look forward to it."

Otani smiles. "That's good! I'm glad you seem to like it. I told you if you put your mind to it you would enjoy it!

"Mmm." I smile. Otani really does support me, deep down.

"Hey, do you want to go out somewhere? We can grab a bite to eat nearby. It's on me since you made me those lemons."

"I won't say no to that! You're really a nice guy after all," I say gleefully as we get up off the stairs.

We get a bite to eat at a local café. We both order a fruit smoothie and upon hearing Umibouzu on the jukebox, we skip out of the restaurant singing Umibouzu songs at the top of our lungs while everyone stares at us strangely. But this is why I love having Otani as my boyfriend, because I can do these things with him and not worry about what anyone thinks. He's my best friend as well as my boyfriend, and if there's anything better than that, then I don't what it is!

* * *

It's evening by the time we reach his dorm room on the east side of campus. He fumbles around in his pocket for his room key and warns me, "My room might be really messy. My roommate can be a total slob sometimes…"

"Oh, is he around? Can I meet him?"

"He went to Tokyo for the weekend to visit his girlfriend."

Upon hearing that, I come to the sudden realization that we're going to be completely alone, with no chance of interruption. My heart skips a beat and my palms begin to get sweaty. I think back to the room incident at Maity-sensei's wedding and begin to grow nervous. I mentally slap myself. _Fool! You know Otani would never force himself on you. _I get a mental image of myself in a kimono squealing, "_Noooooo~ Atsushi-kun, you beast_!" as he turns into a wolf, laughing maniacally as he unwinds my obi. _Ugh, what am I thinking?_

I snap back into the real world as Otani tells me, "It's not much, but it's one of the better dorms for first years. Want a drink? I have cola or watermelon soda."

"Oh…yeah…I'll take the watermelon."

I feel a bit dazed. I get a good look at his room for the first time, noticing the Umibouzu and basketball posters. On his desk, he has three pictures: one of him with his family, a silly picture I took of the two of us, and then the picture of us with Umibouzu. I smile, remembering how much fun we had.

Otani tosses me a soda and then starts to drink his own. I don't know why, but it all of a sudden strikes me that he is even more handsome than before. He has grown a bit taller – not by much (he is still only 158 cm) – but he doesn't look like a little boy anymore. He's not manly in the traditional sense or a _bishounen_ but I guess I would call him a _guy _rather than a _boy. _There's just something about him now – his hair, his jaw, his hands, his shoulders, his lips…all of it… that has my heart beating faster now that I am completely alone with him. I had liked Otani for a really long time, but I guess I rarely thought about being physically attracted to him as well; I liked Otani for _Otani_. _I wonder if he thinks of me as more of a woman now as well? _I thought back to when I was modeling with Mimi-chan and the way he looked at me differently. _Ah, but I'm no model_.

"So, what do you want to do, Koizumi? We could watch a movie, or play a game. My roommate just got the new _BattleMon_ game, he said I could play it."

"I am SOOOO for that! You're totally going down!" I am so pumped – I've wanted to try out that game for ages.

We play _BattleMon_ for at least two hours, and it's very intense. Otani is kicking my ass, and I cannot contain my rage (He _never_ beats me) as I belt out various obscenities. "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN GOOD?!" I throw a pillow at him and whack him with it. Laughing, Otani grabs another pillow and it turns into a full-out brawl. We have to end abruptly when a banging on the door interrupts us. Otani scrambles to the door, revealing a guy with glasses shifting around rather uncomfortably.

"Oh hey Takeshi, what's up?" Otani asks.

"Oh…ummm…well, it was just really loud in here and I heard your girlfriend …well…" Takeshi glances over at me nervously and looks embarrassed, "Never mind. Just make sure your girlfriend isn't so loud; it gives me a migraine."

"Sorry about that!" Otani rubbed his back sheepishly.

"Umm, never mind then, bye!" Takeshi shifted his glasses uncomfortably and stormed off.

Otani shut the door and sighed, "Yeah, that's my neighbor, Takeshi. He does annoying things like that. Like one time I was going back to my room and Takeshi was at our door freaking out because my roommate and his girlfriend…"

All of a sudden Otani turns bright red and stops talking.

"Otani, is something wrong?" _What's up with him?_

"Uhhh, never mind that! What do you want to do now?"

"No, what's bothering you? I need to know! Are you embarrassed because you don't want anyone at your college to know that I'm your girlfriend?"

"No, no, it's not that at all! Forget it – nothing is wrong." He seems annoyed but also a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? Well SUPER MEGA LONG LEGS KICK!" I lunge towards Otani, who dodges out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing, you giant wench?!"

"Oh, hohohohoho! I am no wench! I am Risamon, the fighting type _BattleMon_! You don't stand a chance against me, Chibimon!"

Otani puffs up, "Oh, is that so? Well you're forgetting I can use my charm on you!"

"Oh really? Well try dodging these—" but before I can finish, Otani shouts, "Tickle attack!" and tickles me, tackling me to the ground. We are both laughing so hard that we are crying, so we both stop to catch a much-needed breath. I then realize that Otani has my hands pinned down and is on top of me. My heart starts beating even faster now and I can feel my face go red as his gaze becomes more intense. He smiles and slowly leans in closer to me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and melt into him; my heart a-flutter and butterflies in my stomach. We've kissed plenty of times, but that still doesn't stop me from melting into a pile of mush every time. I expect him to pull away completely but instead he kisses me again and moves one of his hands to caress my cheek. I feel like I'm going to explode, but instead I just elicit a muffled "mmmmmm" and move my free hand to his back. This causes Otani to deepen the kiss in such a passionate way that I have never felt before. Usually when we kiss, it's just a short, gentle peck – but nothing like this. I can feel his breath hitch as he pulls a centimeter away from my lips to breathe. I open my eyes and see that Otani has this look that I cannot describe. His brows are furrowed and he looks confused. I stare up at him with equal confusion, but he then gently plants his lips down upon mine again for another long, sensual kiss. My entire body must be absolutely red by now! I thought nothing could surpass the very first time we kissed, but this is coming close. This is absolute ecstasy – I love Otani, _I love him so much_! My entire body aches and I feel a sensation come over me that is indescribable. Desiring to be even closer to him, I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He abruptly stops for some reason, shifting away uncomfortably and looking away.

"Huh? Otani? What's going on?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," he mutters, still not looking at me.

"Ehhhh?" I am still confused, but he limps uncomfortably out of the room.

_What got into him? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I'm a really terrible kisser…gah, Risa, be confident! He wouldn't have made out with you like that if he wasn't enjoying it!_

All of a sudden I feel a blush creep through my entire body and I begin to grow light-headed. _I just made out with Otani….heh heh_. Still feeling a bit dizzy, I try to stand up, but I whack my head against an open drawer in Otani's desk and a bunch of papers come flying out.

_Ugh, such a klutz as always! _I pick up the papers and stuff them back into the drawer. I then notice a small package under one of his papers, and curiously pick it up. It only takes me a few seconds, but once I realize what it is, my heart stops.

_A condom._

I feel myself growing light-headed again and let out a shriek as I toss the package back on the ground. I cover my mouth. _You idiot! Don't make a racket, Otani should be back any second now. Take nice deep breaths. _After what seems like forever, I am finally able to calm myself down.

_Relax, Risa. Just because he has a condom doesn't mean he's going to force himself on you tonight. He might not even want to go that far!_

Then my fear kicks in. _Maybe the thought of being intimate with me disgusts him and he has a cute girlfriend with big boobs at college and they're already doing…it? Ahhhh, I don't think my heart can take it!_

_ But he _did _make out with me…so maybe he does want me that much…_

Gulping, I look towards the condom again. I poke it and flinch. _Come on, it's just a stupid condom, why are you so afraid of it?_ I reach over to pick it up and stuff it back in Otani's drawer, but I am too late. Otani opens the door and sees me clutching his condom with a crazed expression on my face. I feel like I am going to have a heart attack. Otani just looks dumbfounded. There is a long, awkward silence.

"What are you doing?" I can feel so much heat radiating between the two of us that I feel like I'm going to faint.

Sounding like a complete idiot, I stammer,"Uh-uh, yeah, yeah, well, um, I-I-I didn't mean to, uh, b-but I just kinda went all like 'whoop' and everything s-s-pilled out i-including this co-co-co-." I can't even finish the sentence; I'm going to die.

Otani snatches the condom from my hands and snaps, "I-It's not like I asked for it! All of the first years got a free one during orientation!"

I don't know if I should feel relieved, but I calm down nonetheless, and just manage to say quietly, "Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

My ears and cheeks are still burning. _Another ruined date because of my stupidity, just like Maity-sensei's wedding. _

"It's getting late," Otani finally says shortly. "Your family probably expects you home now."

"Y-yeah…" I look at my cell phone. It's 10:30, so I probably should aim to get home by midnight.

"I'll walk you to the train station," Otani says. I cannot read him right now, and I worry about it all the way to the train station. We don't say a word to each other. I hate this awkwardness! Trying to think of something to say, I think of what Nobu-chan would have me do…that's it!

"So um, did you hear Nobu-chan is coming to visit next weekend?"

"No, I didn't. Are you going to see her?"

"Of course! We're going to go out with Nakao-chi and hopefully Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun Saturday afternoon, can you come?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well…good! Umm…see you next weekend, then?" _This is so awkward_.

"Yeah, see ya…"

I walk towards the stairs leading down to the platform, but I feel Otani grab my wrist.

"Otani-wha?"

I turn around. Otani is staring at me very seriously.

"Koizumi, you know that I love you, right?"

"Otani…why are you-?"

" I just….I just want you to know that I would never, ever do something to you that you do not want to do. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Otani…" I don't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it. See ya." And before I could say anything, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Risa's Point-of-View_

Naturally, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened when I visited Otani. Fukugawa-sensei was especially rough on me and picked on me for zoning out in class. Akemi kept on asking me what was wrong, but I didn't feel comfortable telling her.

_I know Otani would never hurt me or force me to do something against my will…but what does he want? What do _I _want?_

Part of the reason why I didn't feel comfortable talking to Akemi is because she assumed that I wasn't a virgin. After all, I had been with Otani for over a year, and if we were like most couples our age we would have done _it_ by now. It's just not something I ever felt the need to talk to Otani about. I figured it would happen when the time was right; there was no need to rush. But does Otani feel differently? Is he hiding his true feelings? After all, the kiss we shared was not exactly innocent. I had to admit that it made me feel really, really good…was that lust? I had never felt lust before, so I was confused.

I know _some_ things about sex, despite how innocent I am for a girl my age. I remember watching love scenes in some movies where the man kept on moving slowly on top of the woman, and it did seem rather romantic (although I died when the TV was showing a scene like that when I was in the room with Otani!). But I also know that it apparently hurts _a lot_ the first time for a woman, which scares me.

I try to picture myself in a love scene – candles on the nightstand and rose petals on the bed – Otani on top of me whispering, "I love you," as he thrusts his thing into my – _Stop it! Ah, you dirty pervert, stop it! It wouldn't be like that…it's not like the movies! It will hurt and it will be awkward! What would Otani think of his girlfriend thinking such dirty thoughts? Think about other things…like Umibouzu and video games and I wonder what Otani looks like naked…_

_ GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _I bang my head against my desk, eliciting quite a few stares from my classmates.

"Risa…are you okay?" Akemi asks.

"Fine! Just fine," I mutter.

Luckily, I have someone I can talk to about this embarrassing stuff. On Wednesday night, I call Nobu-chan.

"Hey Nobu-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing much – just packing for my flight tomorrow! I'm so excited to see you! It's been over two months!"

"Me too. Listen…Nobu-chan, I was wondering if you were going to have any extra time this weekend? I know you'll probably want to spend a lot of that time with Nakao-chi but I really need to talk to you about something."

"RISA! Don't tell me you and Otani finally boarded the scandal train?!"

I feel myself reddening at the thought. "Wha—no! But it's kind of related to that…"

"Risa, don't you say another word! The second that I land in Osaka I am coming straight to your house and we are going to have a quality girl talk."

" I mean, if that's okay with you, I don't want to take time away from your family or Nakao-chi…"

"Mom's birthday isn't until Sunday and I'll be spending all of Friday and Saturday with Darling. It's only fair I get some alone time with my best friend too! Plus, I need to know what's going on – you haven't told me anything juicy in a long time."

_Same old Nobu-chan. _"Haha – I guess I haven't! I'm so excited to see you! You'll have to tell me all about school as well."

"Definitely. Don't worry too much until I get there. I'll see you tomorrow night around seven."

"Yeah, see ya!"

* * *

Thursday evening couldn't come soon enough. When Nobu-chan showed up at my house, she sprang on me with a giant hug. I made some tea and rice balls, and we caught up with each other; me telling Nobu-chan about Akemi and my classes, and Nobu-chan telling me about her nutritionist program and her grandma. When we were finished eating, Nobu-chan looked at me slyly and asked, "And how's Otani?"

I took a deep breath and told Nobu all about what had happened last weekend: how we were in Otani's dorm room and started making out (_"Woo! You go girl!" _Nobu shouted, much to my embarrassment) and how amazing it was until Otani suddenly stopped and went to the bathroom. I then told her how I proceeded to make a fool of myself and freaked out when I found his condom, and the awkwardness that ensued. Nobu just laughed.

"Honestly, Risa, you were _surprised_ that Otani has a condom? He's been your boyfriend for over a year now so surely he's thought about doing _it _with you."

"I guess I never thought about it! Well, maybe I thought about it when we had to share a room at Maity-sensei's wedding but he didn't do anything funny then."

"Well that's because Otani is being a good boyfriend who respects you. But that doesn't mean he doesn't think about it. Just how long was he in the bathroom during the whole condom fiasco?"

Come to think of it, it _had_ been an unusually long time for someone to go to the bathroom. "Five minutes…maybe more…" I say aloud. The realization dawns on me as Nobu starts giggling.

"N-Nobu-chan, you don't think he was –?"

"No, Risa, 18-year-old guys _never_ get excited when they're making out with their girlfriends."

I remember how passionate he had been, and then back to when he had pulled away from me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He didn't want me to feel his – his –! I get the mental image of an elephant's trunk going up and immediately turn a bright shade of red.

"Risa, you're so naïve! What am I going to do with you? Ah, but honestly, Otani was just feeling bad because he wanted to do sexy things with you but felt guilty about it."

"R-right…but I'm so confused Nobu-chan! How do I know when it's the right time? I love Otani and I want to make him happy, but I'm also scared! What if it hurts a lot? What if Otani thinks my body is really gross? Nobu-chan, what did you do?"

"Welllllll…" Nobu-chan begins, with a grin on her face.

_Oh my, she's wanted to tell me this story for ages, hopefully she won't give me too much information…_

"First of all, it's not like all of a sudden we decided one day, 'Today is the perfect day to do it!' Darling and I started out slow. We did lovey dovey stuff like kissing mostly, sometimes going a bit further. We started becoming more comfortable with each other's bodies bit by bit, and theen one day before going into our second year of high school, I asked Darling if he wanted to go all the way with me…he was so sweet! He pretended he didn't care but I knew he really wanted to do it! One weekend, his family was out so we had our first time…kyaaaaaa, I'll never forget it!" Nobu-chan squeals.

"So it was really good for you then…it didn't hurt that much?"

"What are you kidding me?! It was awful! It was sore between my legs for days!" Nobu-chan says grumpily.

My mood darkens. _That wasn't very encouraging._

"But that's usually going to happen when you're a virgin. Even though it hurt and Darling didn't know what to do, it still made me very happy because I became so close to him. He was so gentle with me too!" Nobu seems to get lost in a lovey dovey thought, much to my discomfort. "Anyways," she continues, "my body just had to get used to it. After a few times it became enjoyable for me – I just had to let Darling know what I wanted him to do and what felt good. Now he finally knows how to give me an orgasm…"

"Okay! Okay! That's enough! Too much! Too much!" My face is as red as a tomato.

"Sorry Risa! You know how carried away I get sometimes…" Nobu-chan sticks her tongue out and giggles.

After a long awkward silence, I hestitantly ask, "…so what does it feel like? An orgasm?" The word sounds so foreign coming out of my mouth.

Nobu-chan giggles again much to my annoyance, "Don't tell me you've never had one, Risa!"

"Well _of course_ I've never had one! I'm a virgin!"

"Tsk-tsk, Risa, so many things you do not know! I think I have the perfect solution to your sexual repression…"

"What? What is it that I need to do?"

Nobu-chan gives me a perverted stare. "You need to do very naughty things to yourself."

"Ehhhhh? Stop confusing me!"

"It means you need to masturbate."

_I can't believe Nobu-chan would just say that so freely! _"WHAT?! B-but, that's only something that guys do!"

"Not at all! Many women masturbate…but then again, you're still a child, aren't you?"

"Hey!" I feel extremely embarrassed. I guess I just never really thought of…touching myself. I awkwardly ask, "So…you…touch yourself down there?"

"Duh! How do you think I survive without Darling when I'm in Hokkaido?"

"Ahhhhh…I don't want to know!"

"Risa! Your problem is that you never feel comfortable with your body. You've always been so self-conscious about being tall that you do not see yourself doing sexy things. That's why you have to become comfortable with your body first, that way you will figure out what you like and how you like to be touched so you can feel comfortable having Otani touch you."

_She's right. Nobu-chan knows me so well! I almost want to cry._

"Nobu-chan, you know me so well! You really think that will work?"

"Yes! I can tell that you want to do sexy things with Otani; you're just feeling insecure about yourself. You're a very pretty girl, Risa, and you know Otani feels the same way! In fact, he may be thinking about doing naughty things to you right now, heehee."

"NOBU-CHAN! Don't make me have a heart attack like that!" I feel my entire body blushing at the thought, but then I finally sigh and say, "Okay…how should I masturbate? What do you do?"

"You know the clitoris, right?"

The word sounds vaguely familiar. "Is that part of the…you know?" I can't quite manage to say "vagina."

"Sort of; it's like a bump on the outside, at the very top. If you feel around, you'll find it, trust me. Anyways, most girls have orgasms by touching that. You can also put your fingers inside your girl parts too but since you're a virgin, that might not feel very good."

All of this talk about clitorises and orgasms is making me feel a bit hazy. I probably won't remember this.

"Ehhhhhhhh…"

"Don't worry – I know how weird it sounds, but you'll feel a lot better after you do this, trust me," Nobu-chan reassures me as I just stare at the floor.

_Even more amazing than kissing Otani?_

"So Risa, promise me that before you see Otani on Saturday, you'll try this out. You still have that shower head Seiko-chan and I got you for your birthday?"

"Yeah— why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow, take a nice hot bath. Just relax and start to think of doing romantic things with Otani. Then do what I just told you to do, and I dare you to tell me that you don't want to board the scandal train with Otani!"

I'm still a bit embarrassed, but I know that I have to do this. If it feels as good as Nobu-chan says it is, then I may be able to get over my sex complex…and then maybe I'll be able to make Otani really happy. Now that I have my new goal, I cannot give up!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Otani's Point-of-View_

_Whew_! _It's been a completely exhausting day_. I pat down my forehead with a towel and put on a tank top and shorts after coming back from the shower. I've really been working my ass off lately at my part-time job. Unfortunately, I also have a lot more studying to do.

_Fight, Otani_! _You can do this! _I smile as I put on the fighting headband that Koizumi made for me last year. It feels like she's with me, cheering me on. I reach in my desk drawer to pull out some spare paper, and in doing so, I pick up the condom I got at orientation as well. I begin to feel a blush creep across my face as I remember the incident with Koizumi last weekend.

_That idiot! I can't believe she went through my things! Why is it that Koizumi always manages to find the things that I'm embarrassed about?_

I stare at the small pink package. I scratch my head sheepishly and sigh. It's true that I didn't ask for the condom; we had to go to a health lecture for orientation. I remember the health specialist, a boring guy, saying, "_Since you're in college now you are probably going to have sex. What you do is up to you, but please keep safety in mind. Everyone, please take a free condom from the baskets being passed around. If you have sex without one you __**will**__ get pregnant or get an STD. Or both. Thank you._" After saying this, some girls sitting in front of me squealed, and one of them said to the other, "_Ew, gross! I'm not going to do that anyways_!"

"_What's their problem_?" muttered my roommate, Kouta, who was sitting next to me, "_It's only normal that people our age have sex_."

"_Mmmm_…" was all I could muster. I didn't really know what to think. It _was_ normal, but I hadn't had sex with Koizumi even though we had been going out for nearly a year at the time. And remembering what had happened at Maity-sensei's wedding, it probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Koizumi just didn't seem to be comfortable getting more intimate with me, probably because it would be awkward since she's such a giant and I'm, well…not.

The basket made its way down our row, and when it got to me, I hesitated. _Well, you never know. _I ended up taking one, and didn't give it much thought at the time. Then my friends turned my already annoying height complex into a sex complex, and condoms suddenly became a _huge_ deal.

As I made new friends in college, it really opened my eyes to how innocent Koizumi and I were. Most of my friends would just nonchalantly talk about sex… Shiozaki and Hayashi were dating, Watanabe had already had several boyfriends, Fujiwara was always hooking up with girls on the weekends, and Kouta of course was always doing things with his girlfriend (sometimes when I was in the room, much to my frustration). When they talked about their sexual exploits, I would feel self-conscious. I didn't want to talk to them about Koizumi because I knew they would pressure me about my non-existent sex life. And what would I tell them? That we were waiting until marriage? Koizumi and I haven't talked about it or made any plans to have sex, so I couldn't really say _why_ I hadn't done it with Koizumi yet. My biggest fear was that she just couldn't picture herself doing something like that with me, and would break up with me if I told her I wanted to do it.

I wouldn't dare tell anyone – especially Koizumi – but it really frustrates me when people treat our sex life like it's a big deal because of our height difference. When I ran into my college friends over the summer, I could not contain my embarrassment. Ever since then, they've been pestering me about my relationship with Koizumi, and it pisses me off so much! I feel bad because she thinks I'm embarrassed because I don't want to be seen with her, but the truth that I won't tell Koizumi is that they tease me about our sex life, like for example:

"_Chappi must be all Otani and not Kotani down there if he has such a tall girlfriend like that_!" joked Fujiwara one time.

"_H-hey, that's none of your business_!" I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to die.

"_Or maybe Chappi's girlfriend just has a midget fetish_," Hayashi joined in taunting me.

"_Just shut up_!"

"_Out of curiosity, which position do you use with your girlfriend since she is so much taller than you? It must be really kinky_," Shiozaki added.

"_Just go away, all of you_!" I would always snap angrily when they embarrassed me like that. Then they would say something like, "_Chill out, Chappi_!" and change the topic.

I know Koizumi would be really uncomfortable if she caught my friends talking like that. But I guess it would be even more uncomfortable because I don't want to talk to Koizumi about sex. She _freaked_ out when we shared a room at Maity-sensei's wedding – she didn't even want to touch me – and if truth be told, I was kind of disappointed. Scratch that – I was _really _disappointed. I had hoped to get more intimate with Koizumi on that trip – maybe not go all the way, but do more than just kiss. But those plans backfired when I saw how she reacted to simply sharing a bed with me. I love Koizumi and I want her to be happy, so I can't scare her away with my perversion... then she might run off to some other guy! I don't think my heart could take it if that happened.

But it's getting harder to conceal my feelings. I sigh and put the condom back in the drawer. Koizumi probably doesn't want to be intimate with me because I'm so short and it would be awkward, but I think about being with her more and more. I was first attracted to Koizumi's personality, but I find her sexier every time I see her. Even though she's really tall, she's got the hottest legs. Her eyes are beautiful too. I even love those weird faces she makes.

I think back to our little makeout session over the weekend and desire floods my body. I feel my blood rushing to a familiar place as well. Ugh, I can never stop these thoughts! I can't help it though— Koizumi was so damn hot that time. The way she looked at me and kissed me; it was just too hot to handle. It's a good thing I stopped before she realized just how turned on I was. It's both a blessing and a curse that she's so innocent. I'm such a pervert; jerking off and thinking dirty thoughts about Koizumi…but it is the only way I can relieve my sexual frustration without freaking her out.

Although Koizumi may not have caught me jerking off, she _did_ find my condom! She is probably worried that I want to have sex with her now…

But I _do_**. **I want her so badly. But I'm an idiot and if she realizes she doesn't want to have sex with me, she might change her mind about being my girlfriend…

_ But she didn't stop me when we made out. She definitely enjoyed it. Perhaps Koizumi has changed her mind since last year? If that's the case, then maybe…_

Biting my lip, I remember that Kouta won't be back until later tonight. Blushing, I reach into my shorts and grab my aching dick. Freeing it from my shorts, I begin to pump my shaft. I imagine a blushing Koizumi letting all her clothes drop to the ground as she exposes her naked body to me. She is tall and beautiful, with her hair cascading around her perky little tits. I groan at this image and pump harder. _I grab her boobs in my hands, massaging her nipples with my thumb. She moans as I plant kisses down her collarbone until I reach her nipple, which I take into my mouth. I lovingly suck her other nipple, giving it equal attention. I kiss down from her boobs, planting a trail of kisses down her long, slender torso, until I finally reach her right thigh. I am able to get a good glimpse of her pussy, which is absolutely soaking wet. "Otani!" she gasps as I caress her lips with my finger. _I'm so close. _I gently slide my pointer finger into her opening as she gasps, and start pumping her sweet pussy. Taking advantage of my position, I lick her pussy as I continue pumping my finger in and out. She gasps and moans and begs me, "Otani! Please make me yours!" I bury myself within her as she continues to moan and cry out my name, thrusting in and out, in and out. _I'm jerking off so hard; any second now. '_Otani, I'm gonna cum!" she cries and as I imagine her orgasm, my own begins to ripple deep within me. _And then white hot ecstasy hits; my whole lower body convulsing as I cum. I moan, completely fulfilled within this daydream. My dick twitches one last time as I can feel my warm cum leaking out. _That was amazing_.

Soaking in the afterglow of my activities, I let out a yearning sigh as I clean myself up with my trusty tissues.

_Why?! Why can't this be real? It's because I'm so perverted…that's why…but…_

I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. There is nothing that I desire more than to be close to her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, then I don't know what I'll do_. One day, I will be able to show you how much I love you, Koizumi._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Risa's Point-of-View_

Nobu-chan ended up sleeping over last night because we spent such a long time talking. It was really good to see her again; she really gave me some resolve to conquer my fears related to sex. In the morning, we both walked to the train station so I could catch a train to class while she went back home.

"Remember what I told you, Risa! I'll see you on Saturday!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Once again, I have trouble concentrating in class, but this time for different reasons. _So it's normal to masturbate, huh? Nobu-chan does it. Otani does it. I really must be the only one who doesn't do it! I wonder if even old Fukugawa-sensei does it…_

All of a sudden I feel squeamish and can't shake the horrifying mental image out of it. Akemi notices me twitch and whispers, "What's wrong, Risa? You've been acting strangely lately…"

"Ahhaha, it's nothing, Akemi, really," I whisper nervously. Of course Fukugawa-sensei notices and yells at us both for talking.

"Sorry, sorry!" I feel so embarrassed, as if she knew the horrifying things I was thinking about. I try to silence my brain for the rest of my classes, but I keep on getting paranoid that people can read my mind. In my design class, I start drifting off again when we are supposed to be drawing pants designed for men. When I get to the crotch area on the pants, I absentmindedly write "Otani." _Wait…what am I doing? _I freak out and start erasing like mad. Akemi looks vey confused, so I just stammer, "Oh, just fixing the buttons."

I feel my heart start to beat faster as I get out of my last class. I check my phone and see that I've gotten a text from Nobu-chan reminding me to take a nice warm bath after a long day at school. That pervert!_ But then again, I'm turning into one myself. _

I can't help but feel anxious during dinner. I'm a lot less talkative than usual, but when my mom asks me what's wrong, I can only say, "Nothing!" When it finally gets to be time for my bath, I make sure the bathroom door is locked. _Come on Risa, you can do this! _I start running the hot water as I slowly take off my clothes. _I should do it all sexy, like "Here I am, Otani!" Ahhh, that's so embarrassing!_

I look at my fully exposed body in the mirror. _I'm so awkward and lanky…of course I have small boobs because I am not very womanly. But what do I care- what is it about these things that get guys going anyways? Just little lumps. _I stare down at the tuft of hair covering my crotch. _That too! It's so funny!_ _Why is there hair there? _I touch it but don't really feel any different.I gulp nervously and look over at the bathtub. _Well, here goes it then…_

I set myself down in the hot tub as usual, sighing with content as I melt into the warmth. Awkwardly, I inch my torso down near the showerhead, sloshing some water out of the tub in the process. I'm going to end up losing all of the water like this! Ah, no, I'm slipping…

_Oooooooooooh!_

I gasp, shocked at the sensation when the warm water hits my sensitive parts. I could just stay in this position forever; it feels soooo good. _That's a good start. Now think about Otani. _I close my eyes and let my hand start drifting down my torso; in my head I am forming images of Otani. He is smiling and wearing nice form-fitting clothing that clings to his chest. I blush as I finally touch myself down there; feeling around and trying to find that "clitoris" that Nobu was talking about. I start feeling around the top until my pointer finger runs across a little nub. I shiver at the sensation. That must be it! I continue rubbing the nub…it's so sensitive; it's strange touching it but it's starting to feel pleasurable. I close my eyes and let my mind drift to a happy place.

_Otani grabs my hand, "Just put it away for now!"_

_ "This?" I hold up the cute rabbit pendant that he had just gotten me for my birthday._

_ Otani nervously shakes his head and sheepishly looks away, "If they found out that I bought that, they won't let me live it down, you know?"_

_ I remember how happy I was that he had not missed my birthday, but instead had been thinking of me. "Thank you, I'm so happy!"_

_ He sends me another nervous glance. Is that a blush? I remember an awkward silence, and then telling him, "I was just thinking, I guess I'm no good without Otani."_

_ "Mmmmm…"_

_ "Hey are you listening?"_

_ "I said the same thing after the last basketball match."_

_ EH?! I feel my heart beating faster. Is this for real?_

_ "Although SOMEONE feel asleep and didn't hear me."_

_ Before I can gather my thoughts and determine if what is happening is real, Otani says my name and then surprises me with a kiss…it's my first real kiss with Otani, not counting when he fell asleep or when I kissed him by force…ahhhh…_

I move my hand so that I am rubbing the entire area around my clitoris. My breathing grows heavy and I feel my heart start to beat faster as an aching yet pleasurable tightness grows in my vagina.

_I still can't believe that this is real. I am so shocked that this freaks Otani out. _

_ "Can't you pull a better face than that?" he asks nervously._

_ "Eh…what…do you have a fever again?" This can't be real…_

_ Otani facepalms and groans, "It's not like that!"_

_ "Not…not like that…"On the outside all I can muster is an awkward, dorky laugh, but on the inside, my heart was beating faster and faster._

_ "Don't laugh," says Otani as he grabs my hand, his gaze penetrating and intense._

_ My heart beats faster and faster as he slowly angles his head closer to mine, grazing my lips before planting another sweet kiss. I feel my heart almost give out and melt into him. My ears are burning red but I can hear the fireworks exploding along with the fireworks in my heart as he sustains the kiss._

It feels so good. The aching tightness begins to become desperate. As if taken by some primal instinct, I use my entire hand to rub more vigorously around that sensitive area. The pleasurable feeling flushes throughout my entire pelvis; my back archs up. I desperately need something to cure this ache…

_At that point I remember we had stopped kissing. I gave Otani a shy smile as he laughed nervously while scratching his head. But then my memory changes…all of a sudden everything fades away except Otani, me, and the fireworks. _

_ I feel myself being pushed down so that he is on top of me. His face is so handsome; his eyes are glistening and his smile makes me melt. He laces his fingers with mine._

_ He brings himself down to kiss me again, but this time deepens the kiss, kissing me slowly and tenderly. I respond to him by kissing him back with equal fervor. The kissing becomes more passionate, and we both begin to groan into each other's mouths. I can feel my hot breath leave my body as Otani nuzzles his face to my side and whispers in my ear, "I love you…Risa."_

Oh! _Faster…mmmm…_ My nether regions feel swollen from how vigorously my entire palm is now rubbing away at it.

_"Otani…mmmm!" _

_I feel Otani's crotch press against mine. He groans and smashes his lips against mine hard and fast._

Oh…oh…

_He grinds himself into my body as we kiss with abandon. Otani…his smiling face…the way he makes me laugh…just him and me…Yes…Otani I want you! Otani I need you!_

The muscles in my vagina contract as I feel the ache release from within me. A wave of warm pleasure spreads throughout my entire body as I lay there in the tub, panting. My head is dizzy as I slowly soak in the warmth around me.

Before I know it, I am also soaking up water in my mouth…_Ahhhhhh, the tub is overflowing! _I clumsily fumble with the showerhead nob, my head still spinning, and pull the plug on the tub until the water is at an acceptable level.

_What….was….THAT? _I am still trembling from the aftershock. So _that's _what an orgasm feels like…at least I think it was. If that wasn't an orgasm, then I shudder to think of how much more pleasurable an orgasm must be. I feel relieved to have gotten rid of the ache between my legs, but it is now replaced by a sore throbbing. I touch myself again, but it is too numb to elicit any feelings.

I sigh and sink my head into the tub to get my hair wet. I almost forgot to take a , a warm feeling rushes through my body and I realize how happy I am._ If this is how Otani makes me feel, then it can only be good! Better be nice and clean for Otani tomorrow, that sexy little beast! _I find myself grinning and guffawing stupidly as I wash the rest of my body off, biting my lip with a weasly little grin. I step out of the tub and spend about five minutes making goofy "seductive" poses in front of the mirror. While humming, I swoon over to my room. _Lalalala, I am such a pervert but I don't care because it feels sooooooo good! _Feeling a bit bold, I don't wear pajama pants and just put on a tank top and panties. I call Nobu-chan up.

"Nobu-chaaaaaaan~!" I gush into the phone stupidly, as if I am drunk.

" Risa! Hold on Darling…Risa! You did it, right?"

"Yeah-huh," I must have a very scary looking face on; my grin is making my mouth muscles hurt.

"And sooooo…how was it?"

_"_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I COULD DO THIS EARLIER?"

"It's not something you just bring up in conversation! But oh my…up until now, you were so innocent, Risa!"

_Hmm…that probably is true. If this had been a year ago I probably would've been too embarrassed to go through with it. But now…_ "That's true, but I can never go back to my fragile, innocent self! I am such a dirty pervert now."

"It gets better, girl, trust me. Anyways, I don't want to keep Darling waiting! We haven't seen each other in months so I'm going to spend some quality time with him now if you know what I mean."

"Psh, go spend some time with your _boyfriend_. I'll just spend my time being a perverted old maid."

"That might change very soon! Anyways, bye bye!"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee."

I feel so happy right now. The only other time that I was acting this dorky was when Otani kissed me for the first time. Speaking of Otani, I should send him a text.

"_Can't wait to see you tomorrow_ !" I type into my phone…_hold on, wait…_ I then add a dozen hearts and then I add a winking face. _Why the hell not? _Without really thinking, I hit "send." A few seconds later, I get a text back from Otani, "_What's with the unnecessary stuff?" "Nothhhhinnng…" _I text back, snorting._ I am being so annoying right now! _

"_You're weird."_

_ "Your face is weird_!"

_"I'll get you tomorrow for that_!"

_ "Go ahead and try_!"

_ "Whatever. See ya tomorrow."_

_ "Nighty night! I love you, At-chan :D."_

_ "Don't call me that or I'll haunt your dreams! Goodnight :D."_

_ Heeeheee…you can haunt my dreams allllll night long Otani! Heh…heheh. _I have the stupidest look on my face right now as I squeal and start rolling around on the bed. I abruptly stop and shift my eyes around the room to make sure my shades and door are closed. I jump under the covers and make myself all warm and snuggly. The friction feels good as my panties rub against the bed. My hand makes its way down…oh, right there…_ahhhhhhhhh_!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Otani's Point-of-View_

Nakao, Nobu, Suzuki, and Tanaka are all standing outside the mall by the time I arrive.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!"

"It's not a big deal," says Nakao.

"Risa is running late as well, unsurprisingly. I bet she's dolling herself to look all pretty for Otani!" Nobu adds slyly.

Everyone just laughs as I grow as red as a tomato. Of course, the timing is impeccable as Koizumi decides to show up.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear her shout from behind. I turn around to see Koizumi running towards the group. Despite the messy tendrils of hair flying out from her bun, she looks very pretty. She is wearing a jean jacket and a short skirt with leggings underneath. Her cheeks are a bit rosy as she is slightly out of breath.

"Actually, you're just in time, Risa! The hearts in Otani's eyes just say it all_,_" Nobu snidely remarks.

"I do NOT have hearts in my eyes!" _Not like I'd ever admit to something like that anyways. _

"Hmph, I'm not here for _you_," Koizumi puffs up, "I'm here to see Nobu-chan." Koizumi goes over to hug her friend, and then hugs Tanaka as well.

"And you too, Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun! How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Tanaka-san says quietly while Suzuki grunts almost inaudibly, "Fine, thanks."

Remembering her weird texts from last night, I interject, "But you said you couldn't wait to see me today!"

Koizumi stiffens as Nobu-chan loudly whispers to Nakao, "Gee, I wonder why?"

"Oh, that? I was just really tired last night and ended up saying stupid things. It's nothing, nothing!" Koizumi laughs nervously as she swats her hand in the air. Nobu snorts with a smirk on her face.

_Suddenly the mood seems really strange. What is going on? _

"You're weird," I mutter. _I hope Koizumi didn't say embarrassing things about me to Nobu…just going to try not to think about that…hopefully she's forgotten all about what happened last weekend by now._

"Anyways, I was thinking we could all wander around the mall for a bit before grabbing a bite to eat at Ikebe. How does that sound?" asks Nobu.

As we walk through the mall, I begin to feel uncomfortable watching Nobu cling to Nakao's arm and Tanaka and Suzuki walk hand-in-hand. I look away and put my hands in my pockets. Should I hold Koizumi's hand? I glance over at her walking next to me with a big smile on her face; her head is absolutely in the clouds!

"Beep, back to earth, Koizumi. And you think _I'm_ an alien? Perhaps I've been dating an alien this whole time…"

Koizumi snaps out of her daydream. "Did you say something, Otani?"

"Ehhh…never mind." _What is with her today? _I notice that she is smiling at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Koizumi sticks out her tongue. "Not telling, silly."

"Oh, I think we should go in that store!" Nobu exclaims as she points to a girly store with a pink sign and lots of animal merchandise. "I see some cute outfits in there. Help me pick one out, Risa!"

I roll my eyes and look over to Nakao with a pained expression, but he just shrugs. Suzuki is also as stoic as ever. We end up loitering around the store as the girls compare outfits. All of a sudden, Nobu-chan makes it a point to practically yell across the store, "Risa, that bra would look so cute on you!"

I do a double-take and see Nobu holding up a lacy red bra, which Koizumi snatches from her and yells, "Nobu-chan…don't say that so loudly!"

"U-um, you two should probably both quiet down so we don't have to leave…" squeaks Tanaka.

My mind immediately wanders to the gutter, picturing Koizumi in the bra with lacy panties to match. I then realize that Koizumi is staring at me, so I quickly look away. The tense mood is absolutely killing me. We leave the store soon after that and make our way to Ikebe. Hopefully Koizumi and Nobu-chan will stop acting strangely.

"So are you still working here, Risa-chan?" asks Tanaka.

"Yeah! I'm working tomorrow, in fact. I figured I would continue working here during school to help pay for my tuition. How about you? You don't look too bogged down despite being in the honors literature program."

"Oh, thanks! I have to study really hard, though. I barely have any free time."

"And are you still applying to the same university as Chiharu-chan, Suzuki-kun?" asks Nobu.

"Mmmm," Suzuki grunts.

"Suzuki-kun and Risa-chan are working very hard," says Tanaka. "I'm sure the rest of you are working hard as well!"

"You are too nice, Chiharu-chan," says Nobu. "I wish I could tell you I was a star student, but things have not changed… luckily my program isn't too academically rigorous."

"Well, _I'm_ working my butt off!" I groan. "And I have a part-time job to boot!"

"Oh, boo-hoo," Koizumi sniggers as she contorts her face. "I have to listen to this idiot complain every week… you guys aren't missing anything exciting."

"What kind of girlfriend says that?! Why can't you say something supportive like 'Otani is such a cool guy for doing all that'?!"

" 'Cuz you sound like a little puppy when you start whining like that."

"Yeah, well you sound like a giraffe!"

"How do you _sound _like a giraffe? URHHHHHHHH!" Koizumi makes that strange noise and then cranes her neck towards my face.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What is that?" I squirm away, pretending to be freaked out.

"The comedy duo has not changed, right Darling?" Nobu sighs.

"Nope," Nakao says happily.

* * *

After eating at Ikebe, we say our goodbyes as Suzuki walks Tanaka home and Nakao and Nobu head in the direction of Nobu's house. Before parting, Nobu whispers something in Koizumi's ear that causes her to blush. _What is going on here? Are they trying to make fun of me or something? _

After they leave, Koizumi turns to me and asks pleasantly, "Do you want to hang out at my house now?"

"Oh…ummm…sure." I try my best not to blush; she looks really cute when she smiles like that. We talk about making plans to go to the upcoming Umibouzu holiday event together. When we get to Koizumi's house, I notice that the lights are all off.

"Hey Koizumi, where is everyone?"

"Oh, my parents won't be back until around 10:00. And Takato is out with his friends, he shouldn't be back until late as well."

"Oh, I see…" I can't help but feel an anxious twinge of excitement stir within me. My heart starts racing as I follow Koizumi up the stairs to her bedroom.

As we sit down in Koizumi's room, all of a sudden she looks at me strangely and says, "I'm sorry about teasing you earlier, Otani. I really admire how hard you've been working…you've been really good to me."

"Are you _sure_ an alien hasn't come and replaced Koizumi? You've been acting so weird today!" _What is Koizumi trying to get at? She's so confusing sometimes! _I notice that she shifts closer to me.

"No…it's just that I feel so happy when I'm around you…you keep on making me fall in love with you again and again."

I feel my heart pounding. _Damn, when she goes and says things like this I become completely vulnerable. _"Ummm…errr…thanks?" I scratch my head. She leans closer to me, her eyes heavy and lips partially open.

"Otani…" Koizumi's voice turns husky as she closes her eyes, moving her face so her lips brush up against mine.

I succumb to my weakness as I meet Koizumi's lips with a kiss. _I keep on falling more and more in love with you too, Koizumi. _I reach out to caress her cheek, but then before I can even react, Koizumi grabs my hand and pins me to the ground. She then begins to kiss me with such an overwhelming passion that I am so shocked that I can't even reciprocate. She groans into my mouth and then pulls her face away.

"Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?"

_She's so damn sexy right now_. Without even really thinking, I sit myself up and cup Koizumi's chin as I return her kiss. Slowly, I push her down so that I am now on top. I plant greedy, long kisses on her lips, feeling myself grow more and more excited as the kisses get deeper and deeper. Koizumi bites my lip playfully and giggles. I feel a shiver run up my body and return to kissing Koizumi, hesitantly moving my tongue into her mouth. Now Koizumi is the one to be shocked and stops reciprocating the kiss. _No! I just screwed up. Great. _I stop, but as I pull away she jerks my head back into place and I feel her tongue clumsily push into my mouth. It takes awhile for both of us to get used to it as we awkwardly try to respond to each other's tongues. Her hands slowly start trailing my back. I've never done anything like this before, so I hope Koizumi is enjoying this sort of thing. I feel the tightness growing in my pants; it is getting hard to control myself at this point. Before I can do anything about it, Koizumi makes a move.

"Mmmm," she moans as she starts to grind her hips against my crotch. I grunt and thrust my pelvis into hers in response.

_Shit, did she feel that? No, I can't let myself get carried away again. _

I abruptly stop and shift away from Koizumi uncomfortably. I move my leg to obscure my hard-on from Koizumi's sight, hoping I will soften quickly. Koizumi lies there for a moment before springing up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I don't think we should continue doing this," I mutter. I can't look her in the eyes. "I hope that doesn't upset you…"

"The only thing that's _upsetting_ me is that you are hiding from me how you truly feel! Do you want me or not?"

"Well…ummm…" _Crap! How do I answer that question? Does she mean sex or just in general?_

"Move your leg."

"W-what does that have to do with anything?"

"Move your leg."

"Why are you being so unreasonable?"

Koizumi crawls over to me. _Quick! Think of something gross…like umm…_ But before I can actually think of anything, Koizumi forcibly pushes my leg aside to expose the bulge in my pants. I have never been so embarrassed in my life…I feel like I just want to curl up and die. She's probably so disgusted with me right now!

She sighs. "Otani, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

I try to say something, but I can't seem to find the words because I am so mortified.

"I feel that I am mostly responsible for this…" Koizumi's voice trails off.

"Oh, you THINK?" I sputter, before realizing what I just said. I curl up into a ball, facing away from Koizumi, hoping that this is all just a nightmare.

There is a long pause; it feels like forever. Finally, Koizumi asks, "Otani…do you find me desirable…in a sexy way?" There is a tremble in her voice.

My stomach lurches. _No, I would rather die than let her know any of that_. _I will never answer that – never!_

"I…I know that in the past I was uncomfortable about…well, you know…" Koizumi's voice wavers. She sounds so timid and demure compared to her usual self. She continues, "… for the longest time I did not know what to think but…when you kiss me… I want you…"

_SHIT. DAMN HER… I CAN'T ALLOW MYSELF TO CUM NOW! _

"Damn it, Koizumi! Shut up before I-" I cry out in embarrassment and spin around right in Koizumi's face, startling her so much that she lets out a very loud fart.

It's almost pathetic how quickly my dick goes flaccid. Sighing in relief and closing my eyes, I slump to the ground. Then I laugh awkwardly.

"Wow, Koizumi! How unsexy!"

After a long pause, I look over and see that Koizumi is now the one turned away and curled up in a fetal position. I'm pretty sure she is crying. _Shit. If there couldn't be any more of an awkward situation than this one…_

I awkwardly scooch over towards Koizumi and try to touch her, but she slaps my hand away.

"Go away!" she cries dramatically. "How could you desire such a disgusting, unsexy person like me after that?"

"What the hell, Koizumi?! Do you think I'm going to break up with you because of that? Besides, I needed you to do that in order to avoid an unpleasant situation!"

Upon saying that, Koizumi bawls even harder. _Why does she have to be so damn sensitive_? _Great…am I going to have to say embarrassing things about myself to make her feel better?_

"Uhhh…I mean…" I scratch my head. "If you hadn't have done that, I probably would've gotten too excited…and…you know…well, that would've been even more humiliating…so I guess things happen… for a reason?"

Koizumi chokes through her tears, "Yeah, that would have been really gross. I would never want to be seen with someone that uncool again. Plus, your nose is bleeding, you pervert."

"See, it's all rig- HEY!"

I give her an exasperated look and she starts to laugh, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"But it makes Risa feel so happy that Atsushi-kun feels so strongly about her! Kyaaaa~!" she squeals in a strange, high-pitched voice.

"Don't call me that," I mutter.

"Oh, but Atsushi-kun, now I have physical proof of your passion for me!"

"Stop teasing me about it! I just made a fool of myself, you smelly giant, so maybe I _will _leave!" The heat radiating from my body is uncontrollable. I really may die after all. I make a motion to get up, but Koizumi grabs my arm and _screams_, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, IDIOT!"

"I don't want things to get any more awkward than they already are!"

Koizumi calms down and looks at me seriously. "Otani! Please, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"Our relationship!"

"What is there to talk about? You know I'm just a perverted shortie— doesn't that bother you?"

"No it doesn't! In fact…this may sound funny, but I actually feel kind of relieved."

_Huh? How in the hell could Koizumi possibly be relieved after this?_

Before I can respond, Koizumi sinks her head against my shoulder, sighing.

"I really enjoy being close to you…you enjoy being close to me, right?" She asks softly.

"Mmmmhmmm…" _More than I can possibly say._

"I know in the past it seemed like I didn't want to do intimate things with you; it made me nervous. I thought we would look weird doing things like that."

"…Yeah," I sigh. _So she __**was**__ thinking that._

"But, you don't need to worry about that because I was just nervous and didn't know what to do, and now I feel really happy when we do lovey-dovey things… so I'm not content with just kissing anymore. I want…more than that." Koizumi grabs my hand while gazing into my eyes. My heartbeat accelerates as our eyes meet.

"Please tell me how you honestly feel, Otani…do you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

My heart is thumping so hard right now. Does this mean…?

"But…" I look away in embarrassment. "Don't you think it's weird? I mean you…and me…are you okay with me being shorter than you when we do…things?"

Koizumi stands up and points angrily. "I had to put up with being rejected by you for over a year and how I loved you despite being All Hanshin Kyojin and you STILL think that's a problem? Even if I didn't want to do it with you, it wouldn't be because of your height!"

_Even if I didn't want to do it with you…_

_ She means "I want to do it with you"…_

_ KOIZUMI STOP IT, DAMN IT!_

My face is bright red as the realization sinks in. Koizumi wants to do _it_ with _me_. I smile as I scratch the back of my head and gulp before stammering nervously, "Oh, is that so?"

"Otani!" Koizumi stares at me seriously; her face is just as red as mine.

"W-what?"

"Say it. "

"Say what?"

"You know very well what I'm thinking, you idiot."

"How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?"

"It's a pity," Koizumi says snidely while making an evil face. "If you want to break up with me because you don't feel the same way, go ahead, but then I'll tell everyone about how you nearly creamed your pants."

"Giant! I'll just tell everyone about how unsexy you are with your smelly farts!"

"See, you do think I'm unsexy! You don't care about taking our _relationship_ to the next level, you're just a pervert who wants to fool around before moving on to a big-boobed lady!"

"NO!" I feel my mouth moving before my brain."That's crazy and I don't want anyone except you! I love you, Koizumi, and I want to _make _love to you! I've wanted that for a long time! So…just…stop…" I find myself starting off passionately, but upon realization of what I am saying, I feel myself shrinking in embarrassment. Koizumi doesn't respond, so I scratch my head. Koizumi then starts giggling and I look at her in confusion. She nuzzles up against me again and sighs, "I'm so relieved."

"Why?"

"Cuz' now we can both be open about how we feel about each other. Ever since we've been friends I've always been worried if you feel just as strongly as I do. So I'm really glad! You've stolen my heart, you dirty old man."

"I'm not old," I mutter.

I don't know why, but then we both start laughing. I don't know whether it's nerves or to break the awkwardness or the affection between us, but I just feel so _happy_. I guess I am really relieved too, knowing that Koizumi is not disgusted by the thought of being with me in more intimate ways. I'm so happy that I give her a small kiss, to which she happily obliges.

"I _do _want to take our relationship to the next level, but only when you feel ready," I admit.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think we should have sex, like right now…I'm still not quite prepared since it will be my first time." Koizumi blushes as I feel my heart squeeze a little.

"Yeah. I agree. I don't want to rush anything. I've never been with anyone either, you know…"

Koizumi looks at me with doubt in her eyes. "But…Kanzaki-san…you didn't do these things with her?"

"Of course not! We barely even _kissed_!" Thinking back on it, could I even say that Kanzaki-san was my _girlfriend_? We could barely carry a conversation. All we did was hold hands and occasionally go out. Other than liking basketball, we had nothing in common. My relationship with Koizumi could not be more different. She's the only one I could ever picture myself with at this point.

"Anyways," I say, trying to get off the topic of my ex, "I want our first time together to be special…"

I smile and blush, but am quite startled when Koizumi buries her face in my chest and cries out through a muffled voice, "Gaaaahh! My heart is going to explode! I can't handle it!"

"K-Koizumi! Oi!"

Koizumi rolls off me and onto the ground, hugging her legs to her chest, "I just have so many feelings right now, I can't help myself!"

"Calm down! But yeah…it's up to you. Just let me know what you feel comfortable doing."

"Mmmmm!" Koizumi nods happily, but then adds mockingly, "You can start by not chickening out when we make out."

"I only did that because before you acted like you didn't want to!"

"I _never_ said that I didn't want to!"

"Oh, so why did you kick me out of the room at Maity-sensei's wedding then?"

"That was awhile ago and I was confused! And if I remember correctly, _you_ kicked yourself out!"

"Because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable because you were pushing me away and freaking out!"

All of a sudden, Koizumi laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask her, frustrated.

"I just remembered…because we slept in the same bed the next night. I was all prepared to go to you and say 'Otani! I'm ready now!' but you were asleep. You looked so peaceful and handsome, sleeping there, so I kissed you."

"Yeah…I remember that."

"Huh? But you were asleep."

"No I wasn't. You woke me up. I was just pretending to sleep in order to avoid an awkward situation…but now that you say that, maybe I shouldn't have…"

"Ahhh! I'm so embarrassed!" Koizumi turns away, holding her hands to her cheeks.

"You idiot, _I'm_ the one who should be embarrassed!"

Koizumi sighs, "If I wasn't being so stupid then we could've been lovers by now."

Feeling a bit daring, I caress Koizumi's cheek. "Well, let's not wait any longer then."

We both grin as I gently push Koizumi down and climb on top of her.

"It's time for Round Two, and I'm not going to back down this time."

"You'd better not!"

I go in for the kiss, but am interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Hey, sis! You home? Oh…"

We both freeze and turn around in horror to see Takato standing at the door.

"Mom and Dad are coming back soon. Just so you know. Sorry for interrupting. If you'll excuse me I am going to go throw up now."

We both quickly readjust ourselves.

"Errr…sorry, bro," Koizumi quickly says.

I sit open-legged and look at the floor in embarrassment.

"Whatever. Oh, and Otani-san? Ummm…your fly is open…yeah…" Takato slams the door.

This is truly the most awkward night of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is a _really_ long chapter but a goodie—I promise! Things definitely heat up if you've been waiting for that!

Also, when writing Otani's family I looked everywhere for more information but couldn't find anything outside of the manga. Thus, I named Otani's sister "Naoko" and made up what Otani's dad looked like. If anyone actually knows their real names, please let me know!

As always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Risa's Point-of-View_

"And sooooooo, what did you do then?" Nobu-chan asks me over the phone.

"Well, things got awkward and I don't really want to go into detail, but Otani and I finally decided to take our relationship to the next level." I am beaming from ear to ear now that I can finally share the news with Nobu-chan.

"It's about time! I'm happy for you, though. You're finally on your way to womanhood. Mama is so proud!"

"Oh, quiet you!" I _do_ feel particularly accomplished thanks to her. "But I would've never gotten over my fears without your advice, Nobu-chan. Thanks to you I was able to convey my feelings to Otani. Although you really weren't going for subtlety at the mall, were you?"

"Heehee! Yeah…sorry about that. I just figured it would give you a confidence boost if I put you in situations that showed you that Otani was attracted to you."

"Well, I guess it worked so I have you to thank once again. Did you enjoy the rest of your weekend?"

"Yeah, but it passed by so quickly! I don't know when I will be able to see you again, though. Ugh, it's going to be such a lonely Christmas without Darling!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Nobu-chan! I'm sure he will at least get you a present, though, he's always doing thoughtful things…"

"Yeah, but it's like that American song 'All I want for Christmas is you~'…I could really sing that right now. Do you have any plans with Otan?"

"Yeah, we're going to go to the Umibouzu holiday event. Although I'm still not sure what we're going to do after that. Otani is very busy studying now so I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"He'll really be in need of some loving from his girlfriend on Christmas then! You should make special plans, if you know what I mean," Nobu-chan teases me playfully.

I sigh. "But that's the problem. I don't know where I could go with Otani and be completely alone. The dorms at his university are closed during the winter break, so it's either my house or his house –and my parents will FREAK if they figure out that we are doing scandalous things, so that's probably out of the question."

"There's always a love hotel!"

"I'm not going to pay for a love hotel! Plus, do you honestly think either of us would be caught at a place like that? We'd be dead of embarrassment before we walked in."

Nobu sighs. "It seems like you two never get a break."

"Yeah…I'll figure something out."

"I wish I could help you but I've got to go help Grandma now. Talk to you later, Risa!"

"Yeah, you too."

I sigh and hang up the phone. If only taking the next step in my relationship with Otani could be so easy. I just want to spend a romantic evening with him alone, is that too much to ask? It always seems like something or someone is interrupting us. Even though we've resolved a lot of our own problems, now we have to worry about other people. Like Takato for example…ugh, he wouldn't stop teasing me about it the next day!

_"Wow, I can't believe you seduced Otani-san. It was an absolutely disgusting sight to see,_" he complained.

"_It's not like I wanted you to see that!"_ My face was burning hot. "_Just please don't tell Mom or Dad, please? I will buy you whatever you want."_

"_Hmm…that sounds tempting. I wouldn't want to be the bearer of bad news anyways. Imagine how Dad will react when he finds out you aren't his innocent little girl anymore."_

_ "I __**am**__ innocent! Well…sort of," _I muttered.

"_Too much information. I'm going to go do my homework, so start thinking about what you're going to buy me so I don't tell."_

_ "Ahhh, go away!" _I threw my pillow at Takato, but he dodged it effortlessly and walked away.

_Stupid Takato_! _I need to take a break from worrying_. Gleefully, I remember the new Cain-sama dating sim game I started. I plop in the game and load it to where I left off: Cain-sama had just invited me to spend a weekend with him in his rustic lodge in the woods. The screen loads with Cain-sama lounging on a fur rug in front of a roaring fire.

"_It's so much fun spending time with you. What would you like to do next?"_

Hmmm…go to bed, talk some more, or drink some wine? Heh, it's just a game let's go with the wine.

"_You're such a sophisticated woman. You're as beautiful as these roses I got for you." _

Ahhhh, Cain-sama, you didn't have to!

"_No, I insist. Here are some chocolate covered strawberries as well. Would you like me to feed them to you?"_

YES!

"_Hold on, you've got some chocolate on your lip, let me get it off for you…_

Cain-sama kisses me. Kyaaaaa! Hmmm…what should I do next… let's go to bed, it's getting hot in here, or grab the whipped cream? HOT. HOT. This is so hot!

"_My, the fire is making me awfully warm." _Cain-sama then removes his shirt, revealing his slender and well-toned body. I then see that one of the next options is "pinch nipple." Hell yeah, I am so going for that.

"_Unnnnnh!"_ Cain-sama throws back his head while blushing; his heavily lashed eyes closed in a blissful expression.

_Kyaaaaaaa_! I roll around on the bed; it feels like steam is rising from my ears. _I wonder how Otani would react in that situation? _I smirk as I replace Cain-sama with Otani in my head, lying down suggestively with nothing but his boxers on in front of the roaring fire. I am wearing a skimpy, silky pale blue nightie. Outside, the snow is falling silently to the ground in the night.

"_You are as beautiful as the falling snow, my love,_" manly Otani caresses my cheek.

I feel the warmth of our bare skin against each other and bring a hand to touch his well-muscled chest. My hand brushes over his nipple.

"_Unnnnnnh_!" Otani throws back his head while blushing; his heavily lashed eyes closed in a blissful expression. He then embraces me tightly and declares, "Let us make love."

_Hehehehehehehehe_. As the images begin forming in my mind of what happens next, I feel a familiar aching desire consume my nether regions. I toss all my things off the bed, take off my jeans, and snuggle up under the covers. Once I am nice and cozy, I gently slide my hand underneath my panties. I am already a little wet as I stroke my slit. I groan as my fingers brush up against the area around my clitoris. Images fill my mind of a nearly naked Otani and I engaged in a passionate kiss. Otani frees my right breast from my bra and cups it in his hand. The idea makes me bring my free hand to my breast as I am rubbing myself with the other. I imagine Otani pinching my nipple, and a desirable rush fills my body as I pinch my own. My breathing becomes heavy and jagged in response to thoughts of Otani fondling my breasts. "_I cannot take it anymore, I need you, Risa," _he whispers into my ear as he removes his boxers…I'm going to see it! What does it look like?

"_THIS IS NOT A PHONE!" _My phone buzzes annoyingly, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Damn it!" I curse to myself as I stop what I'm doing and jump out of bed. As I get to my phone, I see it's that little imp himself. _Imagine how he'll react if I tell him he just ruined my sexual fantasy starring him_!

"H-hey, Otani, what's up?" I laugh nervously into the phone.

"Nothing much. Studying for finals is killing me, though. I can't wait until the holiday break."

"Yeah! About that…what do we plan on doing after the concert on Christmas?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already asked my parents if you could come over. They said it's okay."

"R-really?" I'm surprised to hear this; surely Otani's parents would know what kind of things couples do on Christmas alone in the bedroom.

"Yeah. My mother can't stop raving about you and she insisted that you spend Christmas with us. She said something along the lines of 'Risa is a good girl, we can trust you with her.'"

"Oh, wow…your mom is really nice. My family really likes you as well but they would get suspicious if we were alone in my room, so I'm glad we were able to work something out so easily."

"Yeah, me too. Especially because I'm not going to be able to see you until then, I'm afraid."

My heart sinks a little. That's three weeks from now! "You're that busy, huh…" I say dejectedly.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it. I have to put in the extra effort to study for finals, and then the days leading up to Christmas are going to be really busy at my job so I need to work extra hours if I want Christmas off."

"I see…"

"Don't worry about it though. Christmas will be really fun! I will be able to make up for the time we can't spend together now, okay?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to be together again." At least I have something to look forward to and get me through work and class before then.

"Yeah, me too. Talk to ya later, Koizumi."

"That's it?! You aren't going to say 'I love you' or 'My heart bleeds without you' or something like that?"

"Why would I say such unnecessary things? You know how I feel about you!"

"Really? How _do_ you feel about me, Atsushi-kun?"

"I feel like I want you to shut up!"

"Then I will! Idiot!" I stop the call, fuming. _Idiot. Cain-sama will make me feel better._

_Yo! You got mail!_ I turn around and see I've gotten a text. It's from Otani. _What does he want now? _

"_Sorry. I really do love you. I can't wait to be with you again._"

Scratch that. I have some unfinished business I need to settle with Otani by the fireplace in the mountainside lodge anyways.

* * *

Getting through the next three weeks was grueling, but because I had something to look forward to, it seemed to pass by quickly enough. I called Otani whenever I could to give him encouragement on his finals. Before I knew it, my finals came and went as well. I think I did okay on them. Akemi and I went out for karaoke as soon as we were finished because we were just so relieved. And now here I am, the day before Christmas, working until late at Ikebe. _Ugh, please let it be 10:00 already!_

As we're closing, Kohori-kun approaches me. Things have gotten a lot less awkward now that he is in a relationship with Abe-chan.

"Hey, Koizumi-san, are you planning on going to that Umibouzu concert tomorrow?"

"Of course I am! With Otani, of course. Are you going as well?"

"Yeah, with Abe. This will be our first Christmas as a couple, I'm so excited!"

"That's great! It will be awesome! See you there, Kohori-kun." I really am happy. I remember how Otani and I had broken up around last Christmas because he thought something was going on between me and Kohori-kun, so it's nice that Kohori-kun finally has a girlfriend. I guess this will be the first real Christmas together for Otani and I as well.

My heart is beating excitedly as I get ready for bed. As I get back from the shower, I notice I have two unread texts. The first one is from Nobu-chan: "_Merry Christmas! Have fun with Otani! You should go back to the mall and buy that cute bra 3." _Oh, Nobu-chan. Although she does have a point – for once, there is an actual possibility that Otani may be seeing my bra tomorrow night.

The next text is from Otani: "_I'm so excited for tomorrow. Umibouzu! It will be great. I can't wait to see you."_

I'm excited too. Thinking about what's going to happen _after_ the concert makes me anxious though, because I don't know what to expect. Will we just make out? What if we end up doing _more_ that that? Like baring my boobs for real this time…

I've been having day dreams about Otani and myself lately, but the one thing that always is frustrating is I never know what to picture him like naked. The only times that I've ever seen a penis were when my brother was a baby, sex ed, and art– hardly the norm for a girl my age. I have no idea what to expect, and that kind of scares me. Otani is short, so he might have a tiny little thing, like a statue of a Greek God. I picture Otani with chiseled abs and an acorn-sized penis, saying, "_Well, how do you like it_?" Just picturing that is comical. I feel ashamed, but I want to laugh, thinking of Otani with a teeny tiny thing. But what if Otani actually has a surprisingly large penis instead? I then picture Otani with a ridiculously long penis swaying back and forth between his legs, and he says, "_Well, how do you like it?" _I know some girls say that bigger is better, but how could Otani have such a large penis on a little body? That would be a strange sight to see! How would it even _fit_? _Such dirty thoughts_! But then again, I've never actually seen a man's thing so I guess I don't know what a good size would be. Well, regardless, I love Otani for Otani no matter how big or small his thing may be. Size doesn't matter, right? At least I hope…

I text Otani, "_I'm looking forward to it! Good night!_" Yawning, I slide under the covers and feel myself drifting off to sleep…

* * *

_Otani and I are in his bedroom, kissing passionately. We are in nothing but our underwear, and the sensation is warm and pleasant as my bare skin rubs against his. "Let's make love," he whispers in my ear. Otani pulls back and begins to remove his boxers. As I see him completely naked, there is a cucumber where his penis should be. "Actually, I'm a kappa," he says as his suddenly appearance changes into the slimy creature._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I wake up with a jolt. That was a nightmare, wasn't it? I sigh in relief and slouch back into bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that it's 9:05. I didn't oversleep _too _much. _Ah! It's Christmas!_ I roll out of bed with a start. I should probably go shopping before the concert. I quickly put on a sweater and jeans…I'll get changed into something cuter later.

The mall is packed. I should've figured as much, since it's Christmas. Couples are walking hand and hand everywhere. That will be Otani and I later during Umibouzu! We really do the same thing on Christmas every year, don't we? Thinking of Otani, I buy him some new basketball shoes. His old ones from high school were all worn out, so I figure he'll probably want some new ones. I then visit the store from our last group get together. Gathering my courage, I peruse the "intimates" section. This is the first time I've bought sexy lingerie, so I'm feeling a bit out of my comfort zone. I stumble across a lacy red bra with matching panties. _I might look sexy in these…_

"Risa-senpai!" I am startled by the high-pitched squeal of Seiko-chan, who runs up and glomps me. She is as cute as ever, wearing a red dress and holly to hold her side ponytail in place. Unsurprisingly, Haruka is with her as well. _Uh oh, this won't be good…_I strain from Seiko's hug to hide the lingerie set behind my back.

"Hi, Seiko-chan, Haruka, how are you?" I try my best to smile pleasantly.

"Seiko-chan is doing great! Christmas is such a fun holiday, isn't it?" Seiko-chan is her usual, energetic self. I nod in response.

"Risa! Long time, no see! I am doing quite well, although I have missed your lovely face these past few months," Haruka sighs forlornly.

"Oh, is that so?" I smile nervously.

Haruka looks around at me strangely and then exclaims, "I can't help noticing that you're alone on a day like this! Did you finally break up with that midget?"

"No! Of course not! I'm seeing him later; I just thought I would do some shopping before then," I explain. Haruka looks crushed. I almost pity the guy.

"Ignore him, Risa-senpai! Anyways, I have some very exciting news that I've been wanting to tell you!" Seiko-chan pipes up.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, Seiko-chan has been very busy working part-time lately, but as soon as I graduate, I am going to use the money to finally get an operation and become a real girl!" Seiko-chan is so happy; her energy is contagious.

"Wow, that's great, Seiko-chan! You've always wanted that. I'm so happy for you!" I bend over to give petite Seiko-chan a hug. It is then that I realize from the horrified look on Haruka's face that I am still holding the lingerie set in my hand.

"R-risa?! What are you doing with such sexy lingerie? Don't tell me _that thing_ has stolen my precious Risa's innocence from me!"

"Nonononononono!" I swear steam is coming from my ears as I swat my hand around. "I was just looking!"

"I'm too late!" Haruka cries out dramatically. "If only I could've saved you from that pervert's clutches. You're tearing me apart, Risa!"*

"That's none of your business, Haruka-senpai! Leave Risa-chan alone or you're going to get it!" For such a small and innocuous person, Seiko can get _really_ scary when she's angry.

"Why, Risa, why?" Haruka pouts as Seiko-chan grabs his shirt.

"I'll be taking this idiot away now, Risa-chan! You should buy that cute lingerie; it will look good on you! See ya!"

"Yeah….see ya…" I feel a sweat drop slide down my face. That was really awkward. I feel bad for Haruka, but there's no comparison between him and Otani at all. He does seem to be awfully close to Seiko-chan though, and it is Christmas…who knows what that relationship dynamic would be like?

I won't think about it too much. Feeling a bit bold, I decide to buy the lingerie. Both Nobu-chan and Seiko-chan told me it would look good on me, and they're really cute, so I'll trust their judgment.

* * *

_Okay, Risa, you've got this_. I glance at myself in the mirror. The bra and panties do seem to look good on me after all; I look good in reds and pinks. The bra is also a push-up, so it gives my breasts a bit of a boost so it looks like I have more of a cleavage. Of course, I don't know if this will make a difference at all today, but it's definitely a source of confidence. As Nobu would always say, I just need to bare my _emotional_ boobs. I decide to wear a red dress with a black buckle, black leggings, and boots to go over it. I do my hair up in a bun and fasten it with a white flower hairpiece. Finally, I put on my jacket and scarf. Not bad, if I do say so myself!

I rush to our designated meeting point outside of the concert hall. Otani is already there waiting for me. I cannot stop smiling as I get closer to him; I've missed him so much!

"Merry Christmas, Otani!" I give him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too." Otani breaks from his shyness and gives me a confused look. "Listen, Koizumi…earlier on today, I got a strange call from Seiko…except it sounded like she was having an argument with Haruka who was yelling incomprehensible things like 'I want her innocence back!' Does this have anything to do with you?"

"Ummmmm...maybe." I scratch my back sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you've been giving that guy a play-by-play of our relationship? I didn't think you were _that _cruel…even _I _feel bad for him!" I somehow doubt that, since Otani is smirking as he says it.

"No, that's not it at all! Haruka is just being dramatic and jumping to conclusions like that."

"You're right. I haven't stolen your innocence…" Otani's smile turns into a devilish grin. "_Yet_."

I give Otani a whack across the head. "Ah, stop it, you dirty old man!"

"_Heh_. Well, before we go to the concert, I might as well give you your Christmas present," Otani says as he hands me a small package.

"Thank you so much! You really didn't have to! Although I got something for you as well, actually…" I pull the box that contains the shoes out of my bag and hand it to him.

"Thanks, Koizumi! Let's open them now."

We both simultaneously open our gifts. _This is the new Fantasy game I wanted_!

"Ahhh, new basketball shoes! I've been wanting these!"

Wait a second! We both seem to realize the significance at the same time. I completely forgot…this is—!

"I guess we both won that bet, huh, Koizumi?" Otani flashes me a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about it because it was such a long time ago, but you're right." I smile. Remembering little memories like this always makes my day.

"Although, _technically_ I beat you because Seiko asked me out and I said yes," Otani says snidely.

"That doesn't count at all! You two never actually went out! Unless you considered Seiko-chan your _boyfriend _at the time," I retort.

"Ehhh…you've got a point there. We're even then. I've got a new bet for you though…"

"Oh, what is that?"

"Last one to his or her seat has to give the other one a back massage later!"

"Oooh…I didn't know you were into that sort of thing— hey!" I realize Otani has already sped off towards the concert hall.

The concert was, as always, simply incredible. Otani beat me to our seats, but only because he was a dirty cheater. We were in a pretty good location, so we could see Umibouzu and his band closely. It felt like he recognized us at one point and waved to us! At least I hope so. We both started freaking out when that happened and couldn't stop screaming. After the concert, we ran into Kohori-kun and Abe-chan. I feel like we must've scared them though because we wouldn't stop talking about our special connection with Umibouzu.

On the way to Otani's house from the concert, we caught up on the past three weeks. Otani had struggled with his exams, but he thinks he did better than he had done the previous semester. That study charm I gave him must've worked! He also complained about how rude the customers had been at his store.

"They all think I'm only a junior high student as well," he added. "It's really annoying."

"Well, what else is new? You'll appreciate your youth when you get old!"

"Yeah, you'll be a scary banshee by that time."

I utter in my infamous ghost voice, "I'll be the ghost of your Christmas past! I'll haunt you every Christmas for all the trouble you've put me through around Christmastime!"

"I'll make up for that this Christmas," Otani says seriously. I don't know what to say to this. He smiles and takes my hand in his. "I'd say I'm doing a good job so far!"

This makes me smile as well. "Yeah!"

It is lightly snowing by the time we reach Otani's house. I hear the familiar barking of Otani's dog, who glomps Otani as the door opens. Otani's sister, Naoko, greets me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas, Risa-san! Mom! Dad! Risa-san is here!"

Before I can respond, Otani's mom runs over and hugs me as well.

"Merry Christmas, Risa-san! It's so good to see you again! She looks so pretty, doesn't she At-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Otani grumbles.

"Ah, so this is At-chan's girlfriend Koizumi-san?" Says a short man who looks exactly like an older (balding) version of Otani. I realize that I had never actually met Otani's father before.

"Y-yes!" I bow deeply. "My name is Koizumi Risa, it is a pleasure!"

"See, didn't I tell you, dear? Risa-san is such a mature and well-mannered girl; I can't believe she would go for At-chan!" Otani's mom exclaims.

_Haha, that's funny._

Of course, Otani is ticked off by this. "You don't even know what she's really like!"

"She obviously doesn't know what you're really like _At-chan_ if she's still going out with you," says Otani's dad.

_They have no idea!_

"Just ignore little At-chan, dear, why don't you come in and eat a Christmas dinner with us?" Otani's mom grasps my hands and leads me inside.

I feel guilty because I did not bring something for Otani's family. "I didn't bring anything so I would feel terrible intruding on your meal!"

"Nonsense! We would be honored if At-chan's girlfriend could share a meal with us on Christmas Eve," says Otani's mom.

We end up having a very lively dinner. Otani's parents and sister shoot me with so many questions that my mouth is starting to hurt from talking:

"What are you studying, Koizumi-san?"

"I want to become a stylist, actually."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a model? Our neighbor's kid is one."

"Yes, Mimi-chan! I've met her actually; she is very cute! But no, it's not for me."

"Risa-san would look pretty modeling like Mimi-chan does, don't you think so, At-chan?"

Upon hearing this, Otani chokes on his chicken dinner a little bit.

"At-chan always gets embarrassed around pretty girls he likes," Otani's mom whispers to me. This makes me blush a little.

Dinner continues and I notice that Otani's family has gotten progressively more silly and energetic from the sake that they've been drinking. As Otani's Dad saunters into the room with a Christmas Cake, Naoko pounds on the table and shouts, "Oh, we can't forget the family tradition!"

"NO!" Otani stands up. "Not in front of Koizumi! Come on, Koizumi, let's go to my room now…"

"But Risa-san needs to share the Christmas spirit with us!" Otani's mom says.

"Huh?" I'm confused as Otani chases his family who are moving out of the room for some reason. Through the garbled shouts I hear "Lighten up, At-chan!" and "The machine's still working, right?"

By the time they get back, I see they've brought a television and karaoke machine with them. Otani looks defeated.

"We always do karaoke to American Christmas songs on Christmas Eve," he sighs. "I apologize for any discomfort this may cause you."

"What are you talking about? Your family is fun! My family would never be this lively on Christmas!"

"Better than these drunken fools – oh man…" Otani facepalms as the lights grow dim and his parents begin singing (although it is more like slurring) along to "Jingle Bells" in _terrible_ American accents. I think it's quite funny, but Otani is mortified. I can picture Otani's family doing something like this… he has to get his wackiness from _somewhere_. What if this is Otani and I in twenty years? We would probably be the embarrassing sort of parents as well…wait, I'm getting ahead of myself here!

While I am blushing over that thought, Otani gets up and says, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Heeeeeeey, Risa-san!" No sooner than Otani goes to the bathroom, Naoko slouches down next to me and shoves a photo album in my face. "You wanna see At-chan's baby pictures?"

"Oh, do I! Heh heh, this will be good!" I forget that I am saying this out loud, but Naoko is a little tipsy so she doesn't seem to notice.

I flip open the album and see baby Otani drooling all over a stuffed dog toy.

"Ahhhh! He's so cute!" I exclaim out loud, but am drowned out by the sounds of the Otanis' awful singing.

"I know, right? Look at this one!" Naoko points to another picture of Otani making an ugly crying face with ice cream spilled all over his shirt.

"Pft! That's hilarious!"

"Oh, oh, I know, I can show you a really juicy one…" Naoko flips excitedly through the book and points out a picture of Otani, who can't be more than two or three, running around on a beach with his hair in pigtails. I realize that he is naked and blush at seeing his little baby weenie.

All of a sudden, I feel an unpleasant chill from behind me and realize that, of course, Otani is standing right behind us. He throws the album to the other side of the room and starts _screaming_ at Naoko, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHOWING EMBARRASSING THINGS TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Instead of responding, Naoko snorts.

"And you!" Otani spits at me. "You're coming with me!" He grabs my hand and runs up the stairs to his room, loudly slamming the door and slumping down to the floor.

"Ummm…is it okay if we leave them down there? I'm pretty sure your sister is drunk."

"Yeah, they'll be _fine_. They do this every year. But honestly, the nerve—!"

"Hold on, you _planned_ this," I say slyly, "you knew they get smashed like this every year, leaving us to be _alone_ together."

Otani lurches back uncomfortably at first, but then smirks, "_Maybe_…"

"Ohhh, clever At-chan!" I pinch his cheeks.

"Ouch, stop that!" He jerks away from my grasp in annoyance, but then his expression softens. Looking away, he quietly asks, "Sooo…what do you want to do?"

I freeze at this. I honestly don't know where to begin! And I'm not the kind of girl who is just going to say "Let's make out and do !#fs and # sa*." I _do_ like kisses though, so I guess it doesn't hurt to start there.

"I would like it…if you kissed me," I say shyly. Now I'm the one avoiding eye contact.

Otani smiles and leads me over to his bed. He motions for me to sit on the bed, next to him. I don't know why, but I feel nervous all of a sudden as I find myself on Otani's bed with him. Otani cups my cheek and gives me a soft kiss. I feel the butterflies fluttering through my stomach and spreading to the rest of my body. The kiss turns into another kiss, and then another, with each time Otani angling his head so he can deepen the kiss. We both embrace each other as the kissing becomes longer; my hands are running up and down Otani's back. I sigh as he pulls away after a particularly long kiss.

"Okay, now it's my turn. You owe me a back massage, Koizumi."

"Oh….right." I remember the bet from earlier. I've never massaged someone's back before. I should just rub his back or something, I guess. I stare at Otani's backside and feel my pulse start to quicken a bit. I start rubbing his shoulder blades, although I don't know how effective it is through the fabric of his shirt.

"How do you want me to do this?" I ask. "Do I just massage you over your shirt like this or do you want to take your shirt off?"

"Do you _want_ me to take my shirt off?"

My fireside fantasies of Otani's chest come to mind, causing a bit of excitement to stir in my loins. I guffaw and look away, my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"I'll take your stupid expression as a yes then." Otani smirks and hastily pulls both the long-sleeve and short-sleeve shirts he is wearing over his head, tossing them on the floor. I hope I am not drooling as I stare at his slender, yet well-toned chest. The desire comes over me to pinch his nipples, but I shake that thought as Otani turns around again. I bring my hands over his soft skin and knead his back with my thumbs in slow circles.

"That feels good – uhhhhh, right there, Koizumi," Otani grunts as my hands wander to a place on his lower backside. I repeat this several times, kneading each area tenderly.

_He is so handsome_, I think to myself, ogling his bare back and the way his tilted head makes his silky hair cascade at his shoulders.

"You're so handsome…I love you, Otani," I sigh as I nuzzle my face into the back of his neck. He turns around and I can see him grinning smugly, his cheeks red. Before I know it, he is pushing my body down on the bed; his hands pinned on top of mine. I could definitely get used to the sight of his chest over my body. I feel my blood rushing as his face gets closer and closer to mine. I anticipate the kiss, but instead he stops.

"How much do you love me?" He grins mischievously.

"_This_ much!" I smash my lips against his mouth. He eagerly responds, moaning into my mouth. I run my fingers through his hair. Feeling the tightness inside my lower region, I wrap my legs around his legs, bringing him closer to me. The friction of his crotch grinding into mine through my dress is tantalizing. We continue to make out for at least five minutes, before we both pull away and gasp for some air.

"So much for that back massage," I say between pants. "And you didn't even ask me first if I wanted to make out."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Otani sighs. "We can stop if you want to."

"What are you kidding me? In fact…" I shift around and push Otani down on the bed so that I'm on top. "It's _my _turn now."

I brush my lips up against Otani's, lightly kissing him at first. He moans and runs his hands down my back as I begin kissing him with more vigor. Remembering what he seemed to like last time, I cautiously move my tongue into his mouth. He responds eagerly, caressing my tongue with his own. I accidentally hit his tooth against my own while playing around with my tongue in his mouth. "Sorry!" I laugh nervously, but he doesn't seem to mind and leans up to French kiss me some more. I notice his hands are now moving towards lower territory. Instinctively, I give his tongue a little tug with my own. He shivers, which excites me as well. I give him one last peck as I pull away, my cheeks warm. Desiring the contact, I straddle Otani.

"What do you want me to do now, Otani?" I try to ask as seductively as I can.

"I don't know, what do _you _want to do?" I gasp in surprise as Otani grinds his hips into mine; I feel his studded belt press into a very pleasant area. _I can't take it any longer, I need to feel Otani's skin against mine._

I don't know why I feel the need to say it, but I announce seriously, "Otani! I'm going to take off my clothes now!" _Ahhh, I probably look like such an awkward fool!_ I wiggle out of my leggings and quickly pull my arms out of my dress to lift it over my head, tossing it to the side. Finally, I remove my hairpiece and let my hair fall down over my shoulders. I see Otani's eyes quickly dart to my lacy red bra, then to my matching panties, before staring into my face in disbelief. Several seconds pass and he still can't say anything. The whole situation is making me blush like mad. I chastise myself inwardly for letting my raging hormones get the best of me.

"W-what do you think, Otani?"I ask nervously, avoiding eye contact. After I am met with more silence, I groan in frustration, "Just say something, you idiot!"

I feel a shuffling and Otani squirms out from under me. I turn my gaze back to him; he is undoing his belt and is now fumbling with the button to his jeans. I squeal and cover my face with my hands. I hear Otani's jeans thud to the floor. I peek through the crack in my fingers, expecting to see Otani naked, but he is still in his boxers. I feel a little bit dizzy inside when I notice the slight bulge in his boxers. He looks _ravenous._

"Say something!" I almost feel like crying out of embarrassment. "And don't look at me like that!"

Before I can even process what is happening, Otani clutches me in a tight embrace. The top of his head is at my ear and his chin is prodding the top of my breast, which has been pushed up by the bra. I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"_You're _so _sexy_," he breathes into my ear, his voice husky.

_Uh-oh, I'm melting!_ I swoon to myself, although I can't tell if the gurgle coming from my throat is audible or just in my head. I must have made a noise, however, because I can hear Otani chuckle as he starts to nibble on my ear. _Oh_! He then plants little kisses down from my ear to the side of my neck, eliciting several gasps from my throat. Never could I have imagined that Otani could make me feel this way. I let Otani push me down onto the bed. My heart is pounding in my chest as he kisses my lips and caresses my cheek.

"Just say 'stop' if you want me to stop, okay?" he whispers gently.

I give him a small nod; my face burning as I look into his begging brown eyes. He exhales and continues planting kisses down my neck, his right hand lightly caressing my exposed stomach. I run my fingers up and down his smooth back, but feel his back drifting down as he starts kissing down my collarbone, in between my breasts, and then down my stomach.

"Heehee, that tickles!" I giggle. I then notice that his kisses are getting dangerously close to my panties. My laughter then turns nervous. "O-Otani! W-what—?"

Otani looks up at me, smiling, and gives the skin right above the hem of my panties one last peck before kissing back up my stomach to my neck. He finishes with a kiss on the lips as he caresses my cheek. As he pulls away from the kiss, I see his eyes flicker down to my breasts. He looks into my eyes, silently asking permission, and I give him a look: _What do you think, pervert? _He grins stupidly to himself as he cups my left breast with his right hand.

"Dirty old man." I tease him.

"Oh, shut up," he says in embarrassment as he brings his left hand down to cup my right breast as well. His hot breath meets my mouth for some more kissing as he kneads my breasts. We make out for about a minute, but it's kind of awkward since he can only feel my boobs through my bra (it doesn't help that they're flat when I'm lying down either). Then I get an idea.

"O-otani," I gulp, looking away.

"What? Is it uncomfortable?" He removes his hands from my boobs, freeing me to shuffle up so I am sitting across from him.

"No…I was just thinking…it would probably be _more_ comfortable if…if…do you want to see them, Otani? My boobs, I mean?"

I feel my whole body blushing. Otani jerks his head with quick, mechanical nods; his eyes wide. We both pause, each hesitant to make a move.

"You can take my bra off," I instruct him. I can see the look of anticipation in his eyes, as well as a twinge of that wild spark he had earlier, as he crawls over and starts fumbling around with the back of my bra. He obviously has never undone a bra before.

"Damn!" He curses, embarrassed and frustrated, as he struggles to undo my bra.

"Hurry up, old man!"

"It's not my fault they made these things so confusing….ah…there!" He finally undoes the clasp and slowly pulls my bra off; I'm trembling as my bare breasts are exposed. _I hope he likes them. I know they're not very big. _Otani's brows furrow as he exhales through his nose loudly.

"Koizumi, you have no idea what those dangerous things are doing to me," he groans, his voice a bit shaky. My eyes quickly dart down and notice the bulge in his boxers has gotten more prominent, and then I look back up to his penetrating gaze. I bite my lip and grab his hand, leading it to cup my bare breast. Otani kneads my breast tenderly, gazing at my chest dreamily. It feels amazing, having Otani touch me this way. His reaction alone is worth it. He moves his left hand to cup my other breast.

"They're so soft." His voice is barely a whisper. His eyes are wide; child-like in awe. He brings his thumb over my left nipple and starts rubbing in a slow circle. I can feel it start to pucker up as he rubs tenderly around it. It feels soooo good. I throw my head back and sigh. I feel his slender but strong hands begin working around the other nipple as well. I could just let him touch my boobs like this forever. I open my eyes and look down at Otani, who looks like he is in deep concentration as he swirls around my nipples with his thumbs. He looks up at me.

"Does it feel good?"

"So good," I tremble. Otani swiftly pins me down under him again, rubbing my left nipple between his fingers as he takes my right nipple into his mouth. I gasp at the sensation of him suckling on me while teasing my other nipple. My panties must be _soaked_ by now. I moan as he switches, sucking on my left nipple while playing with my right one. It is so amazing and yet so tortuous at the same time. _Please touch me all over Otani…especially…there…ohhhh! _I sigh in ecstasy as I feel his erection dig into my most soaking wet, sensitive place through the thin fabric of my panties. Upon contact, Otani shivers and immediately stops sucking on my nipple. He looks at me seriously.

"Koizumi…I don't think I can take this much longer…I need…" He struggles to find the words. "We can stop for tonight. I'll go to the bathroom…"

I stare as he awkwardly shifts off of me and gets up off the bed. My heart is pounding and my head is all woozy. _I_ can't take it anymore. Yes. I want to make Otani happy. I want to see how happy I make _him_.

"O-Otani, wait!" I stammer as he prepares to open the door. He turns around and looks at me uncertainly.

"You don't have to leave," I gulp and gather all of my courage. "I…I want to see _all_ of you."

I swear that I can see his thing twitch through his boxers. Otani stands there frozen with the most flustered look on his face. He makes up his mind, though, and tensely walks towards the bed, stopping right in front of me.

"Are you sure?" He stammers nervously as he tugs on the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmmmm," I nod anxiously. I can feel my palms sweating. _Yes, I'm ready for this! _I assure myself. _No matter what he looks like, I will always love him!_

Otani wiggles out of his boxers – but his legs aren't the only things that wiggle out. He tosses his boxers to the side with his leg and stands with his hands on his hips, bearing his entire body to me for the first time. He looks towards the ceiling, flustered. I blush, gaping at his erect penis.

_It's so…so…_

"JUST RIGHT!" I cry out ecstatically.

"W-what?" Otani sputters, his face as red as a tomato.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all." I want to say relieved, but that might just perplex him. It really is just right though – it's not really small or really big (or a cucumber); it's perfectly straight, circumcised, with a smooth pink head on top. He even has hair down there too. It's a bit daunting, sticking out like that, but it makes Otani look even more handsome somehow.

"Were you expecting it to be…small?" He looks at me sheepishly, scratching his head.

"What? What? I made no such assumptions!" I flail my arms around in embarrassment. _Thank goodness it's not an acorn!_

He crawls on the bed. I can't stop staring at it. "I saw you looking at my baby picture! I've grown a lot since then you know… I'm not _entirely_ a shortie." He grins mischievously.

This causes my entire face to go red. I ogle him in all of his naked glory, feeling the aching tightness resurface in my own intimate area. Damn, I want him so badly.

Otani coughs. "Sooooo…uhhh…we still have to take care of _this_." He glances at his erection.

"Oh, right!" I laugh nervously.

"We don't have to do it yet…I can...uhhh…touch myself…but," Otani blushes and darts his eyes from me to the ceiling and back again,"I would really like it – if it's okay with you – if _you _touched me."

"You want me to touch it?" I look at Otani seriously. I'm a bit intimidated, but I _do_ want to touch it.

Otani nods. "Mmmm." He looks deeply into my eyes before glancing away in embarrassment.

"Just tell me what to do, okay? I've never touched one before," I say nervously.

"Mm." He nods.

"Okay…" I gulp, staring intently at his penis. Otani's eyes are wide.

"I'm going to touch it now." My hand is shaking. Otani's eyes grow even wider.

_Poke_. Otani's penis bounces in response.

"Ahhhhh, it bounces!"

"Really, Koizumi?" Otani mutters.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that!"

"Whatever…let me make this easier…"

Otani lies down on the bed. Considering my height, this will probably work better. I lean over him and slowly brush my fingers over his penis. _Wow! It really is rock solid! _

"Just…uhhh…grab it with your whole hand," Otani instructs me. I do so, cupping his smooth, hard penis in my right hand. I'm surprised with just how hard it is.

"Like this?" I ask, hoping for reassurance.

"Yeah. Now stroke it up and down." Otani groans as I slowly rub upwards and then back down. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as his breathing becomes heavier.

"Ahhh…Good, Koizumi… faster…now grip it even _tighter_." I do as he says, tightening my grip on his penis as I pump it up and down quickly.

_It's MOVING_! I stare in awe as his penis quivers against my tight grip, making a slapping noise – _Schlep schlep schlep_ – as I rub it up and down.

"Unh," he grunts, clutching his bed sheets. He's so…_vulnerable_ like this.

"Wow, it really has a mind of its own, doesn't it?" I tease Otani as I give him a tight squeeze, causing him to let out an extra juicy moan. _He's not even responding to my quips because he's so into it! _I see clear fluid flowing out of the head of Otani's turns _me_ on even more as I feel the warm liquid flowing into my panties. _I only need one hand to do this, right_? Groaning, I move my free left hand down across my stomach and into my panties. I didn't know it could_ possibly_ get this wet! I sigh as I stroke my slick folds, all while pumping Otani's rock-hard penis.

"Otani…" I bite my lip as I gyrate against my hand.

I feel Otani's penis tremble in my grip. I open my eyes and see him gawking, staring directly at my hand down my panties. He then gets a pained expression as he throws his head back.

"K-Koizumi! I'm gonna—!" His entire body starts to convulse along with his penis, which spurts out a frothy, white-ish liquid. I stop masturbating and watch in awe as the last of his ejaculate squirts out onto his stomach. Otani pants heavily as his penis softens in my hand.

"Damn…Koizumi…" He utters between pants. I can't tell whether he's happy or frustrated.

I sit there, my left hand still in my panties, wondering what to do.

"Whew! My arm was beginning to get tired!" I laugh, but he does not respond to me.

"Ummmm…how should we clean this up?" I ask awkwardly.

"Tissues." Otani says quickly, his eyes still closed and his breath still heavy.

"R-right." I clean both myself and Otani up. Otani sits up and stares right in my face.

"What?!" I shriek and jump back, startled.

"Your hand." He says bluntly. "That was inside your panties."

"Y-yeah."

"You were touching yourself. While you were jerking me off."

"I-I got turned on by that, okay?" I stammer in embarrassment. "It seemed like it turned you on too!"

"Y-yeah…have you…done that before, Koizumi?"

_Boobs! Bare your emotional boobs!_ _Even though you're already baring your physical boobs, how does that even make sense? _"Mmmm…I always think of _you_ when I do it." I whisper the last part into his ear, trying to sound sexy.

_Wham_! Otani crushes me onto the bed with a hug, smothering his face between my boobs.

"I love you!" He grins up at me, nuzzling my boob against his cheek.

"Silly…" I sigh, "If _this_ is what it takes for you to admit your feelings for me, I guess we need to do this more often!"

"Mmhm!" Otani is absolutely glowing right now. "Ahhhh, being short has its advantages in _this_ position!" He sighs longingly as he kisses my breast.

I giggle, but then feel something rub up against my leg.

"Errrr…Otani…your…" I glance down at his penis.

"Oh! Sorry!" He grabs his boxers off the floor and quickly puts them back on. He scrambles over to the other side of the room and shuts off the lights. Grinning, he pulls down the covers to the bed and slides in them.

"Come in here, Koizumi," he grabs my hand.

I smile and get all nice and comfy under the covers. Otani pulls me close to him, our bare skin warm against each other. We lay there for a while, just smiling at each other. My heart is pounding in my chest. I think I'll die of happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Koizumi."

"Merry Christmas, Otani."

We softly kiss, Otani holding me tight in his arms. I caress his chest while he rubs my back gingerly. Then, I get a very dirty idea while looking at his chest. Thinking of Cain-sama, I pinch Otani's nipple. Instead of delicately sighing, he just gapes at me.

"What was that?"

"Tilt back your head and moan!" I command him, flicking my thumb over his nipple.

"I'm not going to do that on command!" He mutters. "Although…that doesn't feel so bad…"

"You mean _this_?" I rub both of his nipples at the same time. Otani shivers.

"Oh! No wonder why that had you moaning!"

"H-hey—ohhhhh!" I gasp as Otani cups my crotch in his hand, rubbing the damp spot that has gotten so wet over the course of the night.

"It would wound my pride as a man if I'm the only one who cums tonight," he whispers huskily in my ear, teasing me by caressing me through my panties.

"O-O-Otani!" _It feels sooooo good!_

"Is it okay if I touch you down there?" He asks longingly.

We've already gone a lot further than I imagined we would, but I touched him, so I want him to touch me too.

"Yes… I would like that." I smile timidly.

Otani smiles timidly as well. "Turn around, Koizumi."

I shift over so that my back is against the front of his body.

"Is this good?"

"Yeah," he says quietly as he hugs his body close to my back, hugging me with his left arm while bringing his right arm around my shoulder to cup my breast. My nipples grow stiff again as he caresses my stomach with his left arm. I exhale loudly as he nuzzles his face into my neck, slowly trailing his hand across my stomach. He teases me a bit as he brings his hand underneath the elastic band of my panties, stroking the skin right above my crotch. I groan at his tantalizing touch, and in a moment of passion, kiss him. His fingers gently slide to my slick folds.

"You're so _wet_," he breathes. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes…uhhhhh….Otani…" I sigh as he strokes my slit while rubbing my nipple in tiny circles. I feel my breath begin to grow heavy along with his. He whispers into my ear hotly, "Now turn on your back." I groan as he stops touching me for a second and we both shift around. He begins to tug down on my panties and I can't help but shield my crotch with my hands.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"It's embarrassing!" I mutter.

I can see Otani's brow furrow. "You said you wanted me to touch you!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to look at it!"

"I _want_ to look at it!"

"But it's weird looking…I pee out of there!"

"Well you saw _my _genitals, which I also piss out of!"

"Good point…" I sigh and turn my head away in embarrassment.

"So what will it be? I won't look at it if you don't want me to…"

"Okay…just…promise me you won't make fun of it or get grossed out…"

"Promise," Otani says gently as I slowly lift my hands away, baring _everything_. I am blushing horribly and can't even look at him. There is a long silence, which makes me nervous.

"Otani, please! This is really embarrassing for me, you know!" I cry.

"Me too! I mean…I can't put it into words…it's just…" Otani hesitates, and then groans. "Oh, man ...I…you're so _beautiful…"_

Upon hearing this, I feel even more juices flow out of me.

"Someone's excited," Otani teases me as he dips his finger into my wetness, causing

me to shiver. "Heh," I hear him chuckle. He strokes my folds slowly. His finger travels upwards and hits a pleasant spot. I gasp.

"Is that where it is? Your…uh…" he struggles with the word.

"Clitoris."

"Yeah…that thing…it feels good when I touch you there, right?"

"Mmmmm," I nod in anticipation, biting my lip. Otani then starts rubbing hardly – he's doing it all wrong!

"Not so hard— it's really sensitive! Start off slowly, like this." I take his hand and move it up a little, guiding it around the hood above my clitoris.

Otani rubs gingerly in small circles. "Like this?"

"Yessssss…uhhhh, _definitely _like that," I moan. I hear Otani exhale loudly. He gives my nipple a playful little tug before sucking on it. I gasp and feel my vagina clench a little. Between Otani teasing my nipple and clitoris at the same time…I don't know how much I can handle! I'm absolutely aching down below. My breathing is now heavy and I find myself letting out little moans without even thinking about it.

"Your moans turn me on so much," Otani sighs as I feel his hard-on press into my leg. He's already that turned on again!

"Otani…I…annnh!" Otani brings his finger to my wet entrance, causing me to moan. The aching is _unbearable_…Otani…please! I don't know what it is I'm silently begging for, but I _need_ him.

"Let me know if this hurts, okay?" Otani asks, his voice uneasy. He slowly inserts a finger into me. I feel my muscles tighten around his finger as he pumps his finger in and out. It feels strange. Part of me feels good and part of me feels uncomfortable from the tightness.

"_Unh_…" I shiver as he bends his finger and hits a spot inside me that gives me a strange feeling, almost like I have to pee.

He pulls his finger out and then slowly tries to stick two in. But this time it is _definitely _uncomfortable. I feel like I am being stretched out. All of a sudden I feel my stomach churn. What if he breaks my hymen? What if I bleed and it hurts? I'm not ready! I break out into a cold sweat as he inserts his fingers a little deeper.

"Otani, stop!" I cry out in pain at the extremely uncomfortable feeling. Otani immediately takes his fingers out.

"Are you okay, Koizumi? Did I hurt you?" Otani questions in an extremely concerned tone.

"It…hurts." I struggle to speak; I feel like I'm going to vomit. I lay there in silence for what feels like ten minutes, calming myself down. Did it really hurt that much or was it just my mind playing tricks on me? I feel awful…Otani was just trying to make me happy. _Damn hymens_! I curse inwardly. I am finally feeling less dizzy, so I pull my panties up, and that's when I notice that Otani is no longer above me. I turn around and see that he's sitting, looking at the bed while hugging his knees.

"Otani?"

"I'm so sorry. I must've done it too quickly…and now I've ruined everything," he mutters sadly. My heart breaks for him.

"That's not true!" I reassure him. "Up until then, you made me very happy!"

Otani sighs. "I wanted it to be just as good for you as it was for me…"

"STOP TUGGING ON MY HEARTSTRINGS, YOU IDIOT!" I yell angrily, startling him a bit.

"Not so loud, Koizumi!"

"Sorry!" I cup my hands over my mouth, but then say seriously, "Like I said, you made me really happy so I don't know why you're so worried about it."

"How can I not worry about it?!" I am taken aback by how nervous he sounds. "I want our first time together to be special, but how can it be when it's going to hurt you?"

He's right. If it hurts now, then it's going to hurt even more when he puts his entire penis inside me. "I'm worried about that too," I admit, "but that happens to every girl her first time…and if everyone else can do it, then so can I! I will not give up! No matter how much it hurts, my first time will still be special because it's with you!"

Otani's face goes bright red as he falls over, still hugging his knees.

"I just died because you stole my heart, Koizumi." Otani sounds a lot happier now.

"Yay! If that's the case, then I've been dead from you stealing my heart for even longer!" I laugh while scooching towards Otani. I snuggle him in my arms.

"I'm just happy to be close to you on Christmas. Everything else is more than I could've ever hoped for! This has been the best Christmas ever, Otani." I give him a peck on the cheek. Otani turns around, smiling, and pulls the covers over the two of us.

"I agree." Otani wraps one arm around me, pulling me close while caressing my cheek with the other. As he does so, I smell the scent on his hand.

"Is that really what I smell like?"

Otani realizes what I mean and sniffs. He then makes a disgusted face. "Smells like fish!"

"Y-you really think it smells like that?" My eyes go wide with panic.

"No! I was just teasing you. It's fine…although you got a little excited, didn't you? My fingers are all sticky now because of it!" He waves his fingers in my face.

"Gross! Wipe it off!"

"It comes from _you_!"

"I don't care! Don't touch me with that stuff!"

"Why, is it poisonous or something? Makes sense…considering it's from _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever I want it to! Gotta' get this toxic stuff off then." Otani crawls over to grab a tissue. I feel myself getting sleepy.

I yawn. "What were we talking about?"

"I don't know." Otani climbs back into bed and puts an arm around me. I cuddle up against him.

"I love you the most, Otani." I sigh dreamily. Otani says something, but my eyes get heavy and I can't make it out. I nod and snuggle close to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he strokes my back. _I want to spend every Christmas in Otani's arms…_

* * *

"THIS IS NOT A PHONE!"

_Eh_? My vision is still a blur as I groggily take in my surroundings. _It's morning already_. I notice the light filtering in through Otani's shade…wait…Otani's shade?! I look over and see Otani stirring next to me. _That's right_! I fell asleep in Otani's arms. I smile warmly. Waking up next to him feels like heaven.

"THIS IS NOT A PHONE!"

_Ack_! I jump up and roll off the bed, scrambling to find my cell phone amongst my discarded clothes on the floor. I finally pick it up. The screen reads that I have two missed calls and three texts. I check my texts. They're all from Takato:

8:05 am: _Nee-chan, where are you? Mom and Dad are worried._

8:36 am: _If you're at Otani-san's house, Mom and Dad will be pissed._

9:01 am: _They found Otani's address. If you're there, you'd better pull yourself together._

"Shit!" I curse out loud. I got so caught up in everything last night that I forgot to call home! What am I going to tell my parents? I check my voicemail. It's from home.

"_Risa, where are you? Your father and I are very worried. Please call us back soon…"_

"What's wrong? You woke me up." Otani groans as he rubs his eyes.

"I forgot to tell my parents I was staying over your house, and now they're coming over to look for me!" I exclaim nervously.

"What? You mean you didn't tell your parents you were spending Christmas at my house?"

"No! They're really strict about that sort of thing— they will freak out if they find out I slept in your room!"

"Just because you slept over my house doesn't mean we did anything!"

"But we _did_," I reply. Otani's face grows red. I realize his gaze has shifted to my bare breasts.

"And they said they're coming over?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah…" I look at the time on my phone…it's 9:45. _Shit, they'll be here any second_!

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Both Otani and I jolt up with a startle and start scrambling to put on our discarded clothes.

"What do we tell them?" Otani asks nervously as he slides into his jeans.

"Uhhhhh…" I struggle to find an idea as I hear shuffling downstairs and Otani's dog barking…that's it!

"We stayed up all night planning a Christmas party, but your dog ate the desserts we made."

"Do you honestly think they'll believe that?" Otani replies incredulously as he puts on a clean sweater from his drawer.

"It's the best I can think of on the spot! I would rather take the chance they'll believe it rather than face the wrath of my parents." _Although they're probably not going to be happy that I didn't tell them where I was last night anyways._

I'm sliding my dress over my body as I hear Otani's mom from downstairs. "Good morning, who might you be?"

"QUICK!" I yell to Otani as we run out the door and down the stairs. Sure enough, my parents are standing at the door, talking to Otani's parents.

"We're Risa's parents…is she here?" I hear my dad ask.

"Yes! Yes I am!" I yell down the stairs as I sprint towards the door.

"Risa, why didn't you answer our calls? We were very worried about you!" My mom scolds me.

"I'm very sorry!" I say quickly, still trying to catch my breath. "Otani's family was kind enough to have me over on Christmas, so I thought…"

"You let our daughter spend the night?" My dad asks Otani's parents.

"Of course! It's always a pleasure to have Risa-san over our house." Otani's mom says pleasantly.

"You didn't eat all of their Christmas dinner, did you?" My mom asks in concern.

"No! Of course not! Anyways—"

My dad interrupts again. "And what did these two do _after_ dinner?"

Otani and I squirm uncomfortably. _I should tell them the excuse I made up and just hope they believe it._ I open my mouth, but instead Otani's Mom says, "Atsushi and Risa-san are young adults now; they don't need us to babysit them."

My parents, as well as Otani and I are shocked that Otani's mom seems so calm about the whole situation.

"With all due respect, Otani-san…" Dad says. "It's not that we don't trust your son with our daughter…actually, we don't trust our daughter with your son…"

"DAD!"

"Risa, you know what kinds of things this situation implies," my mom says sternly.

"If the two were still in high school, I would be concerned for my child as well," says Otani's dad, "but they're not children anymore, so I can trust them to make good decisions."

My parents look thoughtfully at Otani's parents. _Otani's parents are so cool_! _I may not have to come up with an alibi after all_!

"They are good kids. It's only natural to worry, but you're right, we should trust them…" My mom begins.

_Thank you! Thank you!_

"But you're still grounded, young lady, for putting both us and Otani's parents through such trouble," My dad says sternly.

"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry, it was snowing really badly and Otani and I were actually planning—"

"Nonsense! Risa-san is no trouble at all!" Otani's mom interjects. "I'm sure we can make up for your troubles by treating you to a meal. Come inside."

"Oh, no, that's very kind of you but we couldn't possibly—" My mom begins.

"No, we insist, right dear?"

"Mmmm." Otani's dad nods.

"But we couldn't possibly impose on you like this!"

"No, no, we insist!"

My parents and Otani's parents go back and forth for the longest time. Meanwhile, Otani and I look at each other, relieved that the subject of us being together was resolved so quickly.

"Nice save! Your parents are so cool," I whisper to Otani.

"I'm really surprised that they are so cool about it, though," Otani whispers back.

In the end, my parents stayed for lunch. It was very nice to see my parents getting along so well with Otani's parents; they ended up chatting so much that Otani and I could hardly get a word in. Even though Otani's parents are not strict like my parents are, they do have one thing in common: they love to tease us both to no end! When it was finally time to go, I turned to face Otani awkwardly.

"Merry Christmas, Otani! See you later!" _I want to kiss him, but not in front of our parents!_

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Koizumi. See ya," Otani says shyly.

"You mean you aren't even going to give her a hug or a kiss?" Otani's mom teases him.

"Mom!" Otani yelps, blushing.

"He is your boyfriend, after all," says my mom. "We'll be outside waiting for you. Promise me it won't take all night this time!"

"MOM!" I yelp even louder.

My parents go outside as I shift uncomfortably towards Otani. We awkwardly hug each other and I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ohhhhhhh, At-chan!" Otani's parents croon.

"Stop it! Stop it! Just go, Koizumi!"

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too!" I stick out my tongue and slam the door. From the inside, I hear Otani's mom say loudly, "Way to screw it up." "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Otani shouts at her. I laugh a little to myself. It ended up being a very merry Christmas with Otani after all.

* * *

*-I'll give you virtual cookies if you know where Haruka's reference is from


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Otani's Point-of-View_

I could still feel Koizumi's presence in my bed the night after Christmas. I longed for her warm body against mine; I could still smell her there. It made my heart beat fast and my cheeks burn just thinking about it. I had to jerk off quite a few times while my mind burned with thoughts of her perky little breasts or her hand on my dick or feeling how soaking wet her pussy was because of _me_. Needless to say, I was in ecstasy after that. But it was also mind-boggingly frustrating. It absolutely drove me mad that I couldn't sleep with Koizumi like that every single night. I just want to hold her and kiss her and do so, so, _so_ many other things.

Not that I didn't get to see her after that. We went out a few days after Christmas, doing the usual like going to the arcade and McDonald's. I felt awkward, however, about asking her back to my house again after my Dad gave me…the_ talk_:

"_Son, we let you off the hook that time but Koizumi-san's parents have every right to be concerned with what you are doing with their daughter_. _I'm not going to tell you what to do since you're a young man now, but_ _I hope that I am right in that I can trust you to respect her,_" Dad said sternly.

_"Dad, you know I would never disrespect my girlfriend!"_

"_I know that, but there are other things I need to know as a father…are you having sex_?"

I could feel my stomach do backflips. "_No! Of course not!" _I yelled quickly, hoping he wouldn't interrogate me any further.

"_It's okay, Atsushi, you don't have to lie to me. I was your age once too, you know. I had…urges."_

"_DAD! STOP!" _I couldn't believe I was hearing this. The mental images made me want to throw up.

My Dad coughed. "_Anyways, I won't ask you any further, but if you __**are**__ having sex with her, you will be safe, right? Do you know how to use a condom_?"

"_Errrrrrr_…" I scratched my head in embarrassment, just praying that it would be over soon. Dad, however, proceeded to describe how to put a condom on in full detail, causing me to finally snap, "_They taught us that in school! I don't want to talk about it anymore_!" Of course as I got up to leave, my Dad sighed and said, "_Yup…definitely still a virgin."_

AUUUUUUUGH! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. So obviously after that, and considering the trouble it put Koizumi in with her parents, she didn't end up sleeping over again. Damn it.

For Hatsumode, we met up with Nakao, Suzuki, and Tanaka to go to the shrine. I felt bad for Nakao because for the first time, he was the only one without a girlfriend, but I don't think Suzuki and Tanaka or Koizumi and I were acting particularly lovey dovey. In fact, Koizumi and I were being super obnoxious: we couldn't stop insulting each other and even got into a poke fight. Although, _after_ we parted ways, Koizumi and I stayed out all night singing karaoke…and a bit more. Following a particularly good rendition of Umibouzu's latest single, we made out in the karaoke room for at least a half hour, but we didn't go further than that. If we did, we probably would've been kicked out, which would've sucked since that place has a lot of Umibouzu.

Then the new term started and I got super busy. Before I knew it, it was the week before Valentine's Day and I had only seen Koizumi twice since Hatsumode! I felt bad about it so I ended up treating her to dinner.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. I assume you'll want Honmei chocolate?" Koizumi asks me after the waitress brings us our _Polynesian Dancers_.

"Sure," I reply.

Koizumi looks really ticked off. "Don't just say 'sure'! I'll be pouring all my heart and soul into it, so I need to make sure you really appreciate it!" she insists.

"Why would I not appreciate it?"

"I don't know…maybe you'll say you don't want it after I spent grueling hours make it for you. Because you did that. Twice." Koizumi grimaces with that scary face of hers.

"I'm sorry, okay! I accepted your chocolate last year, though! I mean you don't have to, but I would appreciate the thought…" I reassure her.

"Wellllll…if you say 'please' then _maybe_ I'll make some for you."

"Fine." I give in. "I would like Honmei chocolate, _please_…just don't put poop on it or call me a midget."

"That was Haruka, not me," she corrects me.

"Whatever. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner and a movie next Friday, and then we could go back to my place afterwards…if that's okay with you?"

"Oh! Dinner _and_ a movie?! Well of course I'd love to, but you don't need to do anything too fancy. As long as I have your love, I'm fine with anything," Koizumi gushes.

"No, I insist."

"It's a date then! Will we…" Koizumi hesitates while blushing. "…Will we have your room to ourselves all night? I don't want to be interrupted like last time…"

My mind immediately wanders to the gutter as I recall what happened on our date two weeks ago:

_The snow was lightly falling as we ran up the stairs to my dorm room. When we reached the door, I laughed as I turned around to see Koizumi panting behind me._

_ "Slow down – not all of us are athletes, you know," Koizumi gasped. "What are you in such a rush for anyways?"_

_ "We'll be wanting as much time to ourselves as possible…Kouta went to a party tonight; he shouldn't be back until after midnight," I said, grinning at Koizumi knowingly._

_ "Finally!" Koizumi cheers while making a goofy victory pose._

_ "Come on, stupid, I don't want to waste more time…" _

_ I fumbled with my keys to open the door. I felt Koizumi wrap her arms around my neck and give me a peck on the cheek. She whispered in my ear, "I haven't stopped thinking about your hands all over my body since Christmas."_

_ That's when I turned into a beast. It all happened so quickly; we smashed our lips heatedly together, groaning into each other's mouths while I struggled to open the door. As soon as the door was closed, we immediately stripped into our underwear and crawled into my bed. We made out until I could barely breathe, all while bumping and grinding against each other. Feeling the thin fabric between my dick and Koizumi's pussy nearly drove me insane. I practically ripped off her bra and voraciously devoured her tits, licking and sucking her nipples._

_ "Please Otani…please touch me…" she begged._

_ "Where?" I teased her, knowing very well where she wanted to be touched. "Here?" I squeezed her breast._

_ "Unnnh…" Koizumi moaned._

_ "How about here?" I stroked the inside of Koizumi's thigh, causing her to shiver._

_ "Or how about…here?" I said evilly as I slid my hand into her panties, stroking her wet lips with my finger._

_ "Anh!" Koizumi gasped. I smiled, feeling the rush of desire fill my groin as I caressed her lips and clit. Koizumi's pants nearly drove me over the edge…_

_ "It feels sooooo good," Koizumi whispered between gasps._

_ "Heh. Watch me rock your world, Koizumi, I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again next…" I whispered back, trying to sound sexy, as I tugged down her panties and slowly started kissing my way down…_

_ "SUP OTANI, MAN!" Kouta stumbled through the door, startling Koizumi and I. Koizumi shrieked and hid her breasts behind her arms while I grabbed the covers._

_ "KOUTA?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK SO EARLY?" I stammered in embarrassment._

_ Kouta just smiled stupidly, hiccupped, and passed out on the floor. Koizumi and I stared for a long moment._

_ "D-do you think he saw?" Koizumi asked nervously._

_ "Eh…we have bigger problems…" I muttered as I crawled out of bed, and checked to make sure Kouta was okay._

_ "Good, he's just sleeping…anyways, even if he did see anything he probably won't remember. And even if he does, I'll just tell him it was a dream, don't worry," I reassured her._

Of course, neither of us felt comfortable continuing after that considering Kouta was in the room – he was passed out, sure – but he was there nonetheless. Why are we always getting interrupted like this? I've been been reading – okay, jerking off to—a lot of ero stuff lately – and man, I cannot _wait_ to do some of those things to Koizumi. Unfortunately, I really have no means of practicing beforehand, but I just cannot stop myself from picturing Koizumi moaning out my name as I make her cum. I can only hope that she's just as excited as I am about it – I almost was able to go down on her too, but...damn that Kouta!

"Don't worry, leave it to me…that idiot Kouta owes me one for that time," I reassure Koizumi. _I don't care if I have to steal Kouta's room key…Koizumi is going to get her white day present._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Risa's Point-of-View_

It's the day before Valentine's, so I've been really busy making a chocolate cake for Otani. Seiko-chan decided to come over as well to help me out, which is great since she is a goddess in the kitchen!

"Risa-senpai, try this!" She hands me a spoon dipped in chocolate.

"Mmmmmm…" I lick the viscous, warm liquid off of the spoon. "It's so good!"

"Ohhhh, just there you looked like you were doing something dirty, Risa-senpai!" Seiko-chan squeals.

"SEIKO-CHAN!" I can hardly contain my embarrassment.

"Sorry, Risa-senpai!" Seiko-chan apologizes. "Sometimes these things just slip out…Seiko-chan just assumed you knew about those things since you have Otani-senpai." She sighs, making me feel bad. _Has Seiko-chan still not gotten over Otani? No…she confessed to Kohori-kun last year, so she has. Maybe she doesn't have anyone to give her chocolate to this year?_

"Oh...I never asked who you were going to give your chocolate to this year," I mention.

"Oh…well…that's…" Seiko-chan blushes.

"What is it? Is there someone you really like?"

"Yes…but he's an idiot," Seiko-chan harrumhphs, sounding uncharacteristically uncute.

"I know the feeling, trust me." I can definitely sympathize with Seiko-chan. When I was in high school, that idiot Otani turned down my chocolate twice! "You shouldn't give up though. Look how it turned out for Otani and I! I thought he would never be able to see me as a girlfriend, but things changed with time. "

Just then, a tear falls down Seiko-chan's cheek. This can't be good! What if she still likes Otani after all?

"Seiko-chan…are you okay? Do you…still like Otani? It's okay, you can tell me, I won't get angry," I reassure her gently.

"No," Seiko-chan sniffles. "No, I've gotten over Otani-senpai…it's just…the person I like… no matter what I do, he always chases after other girls." Seiko-chan chokes back snot and wipes her nose with a napkin. "He just can't see Seiko-chan as a girl…but unlike what Otani-senpai used to think of Risa-senpai, he's right, because I'm not _really_ a girl, am I?"

"Don't listen to him, Seiko-chan! You are who you say you are! No one else can decide that for you."

"Y-you're right," Seiko-chan chokes, "but even though he says those things…he's still the only guy I know who treated Seiko-chan as a close friend even when he found out that I did not have girl parts. T-that's why I need to get the operation…so maybe he really _will_ see me as a girl."

It suddenly clicks into place.

"Seiko-chan, is Haruka the one you like?" I ask quietly.

"YES!" Seiko-chan bursts into tears.

"S-seiko-chan!" I feel tears forming in _my _eyes now, so I give her a big hug. "Why is it so hard for us sensitive women on this day? _I'll_ make you some chocolate!"

"You're too kind, Risa-senpai! Boys are stupid!" Seiko-chan pouts.

"Yeah, who needs boys anyways?" I joke. _Even though Otani is stupid, I still love him. So I understand how Seiko-chan feels._

"It's just…Haruka-senpai and I have so much in common. But he is always chasing after the wrong girls…" Seiko-chan sighs, but then says nervously "…I'm sorry! I guess that includes Risa-senpai, doesn't it?"

"No offense taken," I reassure her. "It's true. Haruka doesn't really doesn't _love_ me, he's just in love with the idea of being in love with me…does that make sense?" I'm not quite sure what I just said even makes sense to me, but Seiko-chan doesn't protest.

"But he's so handsome!" Seiko-chan sighs.

"I know, I know," I say wearily. Seiko-chan is eliciting the all-too familiar memories of my past troubles with Otani. "So did you confess to him?"

"A long time ago and he said he just wanted to be friends, but…Kyaaaaaa!" Seiko-chan suddenly squeals, which startles me. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"…I want to tell _someone_ so it might as well be Risa-senpai. Seiko-chan can trust you to keep this a secret, right?" Seiko-chan whispers, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you can definitely trust me! I understand!"

"Mmmm…well, remember how upset Haruka-senpai was when we ran into you on Christmas?"

"Mmmm." I nod, remembering the awkwardness that ensued.

"After that, Haruka-senpai invited Seiko-chan to Maity-sensei's and Jody-san's house for Christmas. There were all adults there, so there was a lot of sake…and Haruka-senpai started drinking…did Otani-senpai tell you about the phone call?"

"Yes," I groan. _No wonder why; Haruka was drunk!_

"Anyways, he was really upset about you and Otani-senpai, so naturally Seiko-chan tried to comfort him…that's when he said, '_Wouldn't it be a lot easier if I liked you instead, Seiko-chan_?'" I see Seiko-chan's face go red. She squeals again.

"And what happened next?" I ask. _This sounds almost exactly like myself and Otani back in high school._

"Seiko-chan kissed Haruka-senpai! You know how I do those kinds of things on impulse…anyways, we ended up making out and then…kyaaaaaa!" Seiko-chan squeals again.

"…That's good though, isn't it?" I try to sound reassuring, even though Haruka was drunk when he did those things. It reminds me of when I had my first kiss with Otani when he had a fever.

"Maybe…promise you won't think badly of Seiko-chan…" Seiko-chan squeaks. "Next, before I knew it, we were in the bathroom and Seiko-chan…well…Seiko-chan gave Haruka a special kiss… you-know-where."

"WHAT?!" I can't help but be flustered in reaction to what Seiko-chan is telling me.

"Seiko-chan just got so carried away and her pheromones were especially strong on Haruka-senpai when he was drunk!" Seiko-chan pouts, although she almost sounds kind of _proud_.

"And Haruka…he wanted you to do _that_ to him?" I can't say "blowjob"…it just feels dirty. Then again, I've touched a penis myself so it's not like I'm a maiden.

"Yes, but…Risa-senpai, you haven't given Otani-senpai a special kiss yet?"

"N-no, o-of course not!" I stutter.

"Well, I guess that suits you, since you're so innocent Risa-senpai! But you honestly don't do naughty things with Otani-senpai?"

"That's not it! We have done _things_…" I mumble awkwardly while twiddling my fingers.

"Oh! Like what?!" Seiko-chan exclaims enthusiastically in my face.

"Well…ummmm… promise me you won't tell anyone, okay Seiko-chan?" I request seriously.

"Promise!"

"Ummmm…we've made out quite a few times now… and he's touched me… and I've touched his…you-know-what…" I begin uncomfortably, but Seiko-chan cuts me off.

"Oh? How big is it?"

"It's not like I measured it!" I say in exasperation. "Also…I _really_ don't think Otani would like it if I went around talking about it…"

"Is that because it's really tiny?" Seiko-chan chirps curiously.

"No, it's this big." I move my hands apart to show Seiko-Chan. She gasps and I immediately realize what I've done. I yell nervously, "Ahhhh, promise me you won't repeat that!"

"Ohhh, that's bigger than Haruka-senpai's! That would really upset him if he knew that though, so Seiko-chan definitely won't say a word."

"Good….please don't," I sigh. "Anyways…I'm confused, Seiko-chan. You did a really intimate thing with Haruka and he liked it…so how come you two aren't a couple?" I feel kind of rude asking, but I am both curious and confused.

Seiko-chan's face darkens. "The next day…Haruka-senpai called me and said that what happened between us was just a one-time thing and that he didn't feel for Seiko-chan as a girlfriend…he was just drunk…"

"That's awful! I can't believe Haruka would be so harsh!" I yell angrily. _To have the gall to do that to Seiko-chan after she got so intimate with him! _I glance and see Seiko-chan nod sadly in agreement.

"Are you two still friends?" I ask more calmly.

"Yes, but it's awkward. Haruka-senpai won't come visit me at school as much as he used to…I get very lonely without him…" I can see tears brimming from Seiko-chan's eyes. I give her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Seiko-chan. I wish I could make Haruka regret what he said and realize you would make a good girlfriend for him. But honestly –the nerve!"

"Ah, but maybe you _can_, Risa-senpai! After all, you were able to make Otani-senpai fall for you!" Seiko-chan exclaims hopefully.

"I couldn't really do anything though until Maity-sensei…" _That's it!_

"Seiko-chan!" I point at her and shout, "It turns out I _do_ have magic, after all! I learned it from Maity-sensei! Very soon –I know of a very handsome man who is going to come your way and you are going to forget all about Haruka! Mark my words!"

"Risa-senpai…you really think so?" Seiko-chan questions, doe-eyed.

"I know so!" I say confidently, but inside I am just praying my idea works.

"Seiko-chan owes you so much for your kindness, Risa-senpai! I know!" Seiko-chan gets a mischievious look in her eye. "If what you say is true, then Seiko-chan will tell Risa-senpai what she needs to do if she wants to make Otani-senpai _very_ happy."

_Would something like what Seiko-chan did to Haruka make Otani happy? He likes being touched there, so he would probably like it if I…did…the thing…oh my! _I feel my heart skip a beat at the very thought.

"Okay! It's a deal!"

* * *

"Really, nee-chan?" Takato groans.

"I'm sorry, nii-chan! You'll be good for the part…take it as a compliment!"

"So let me get this straight…you want me to pretend to be interested in this Seiko-who is really a guy— to make Haruka jealous? Why the hell do you always make other people's lives into such a soap opera?! Cain-sama and Otani-san are not enough for your sadistic needs?"

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help out a friend, because she was really supportive of me with Otani even though she used to have a crush on Otani as well! I promise I will do all of your chores for a year and whatever else you ask me!"

"Yeah…you still need to buy me something from last time," he reminds me. "I'm a good brother so I didn't bug you about it, but you really need to keep your word."

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you whatever you want! I'll give you all of my wages for the week…please just help me with this!"

"You really are pathetic," Takato groans, "but somehow I've taken pity on you. The person who you are talking about is Kotobuki Seiko, right? This may be troublesome for my social life…"

"It will only be for a few days…I think," I hesitate.

"It's just…" Takato pauses, but then quickly says, "Forget it."

"What? Are you worried Manabe-san will get jealous?" I tease Takato. Manabe-san is one of the only people he talks about from school, so I get a feeling that he probably likes that girl.

"I said forget it – before I change my mind!" Takato threatens. I can see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, act like Cain-sama…so, just be kind and compliment her a lot."

"Don't compare me to that abomination."

The next day, I visit Maido academy on my way home to see how everything is going. Sure enough, I see Seiko-chan with her arm wrapped around Takato. Takato wears a forced smile; it's almost ridiculous how strained he looks.

"Risa-senpai!" Seiko-chan calls out to me from across the schoolyard. "You were right!"

"Oh, since when were you so close with my brother?" I ask Seiko-chan, trying my best not to burst into laughter. I can see Takato roll his eyes, unbenknownst to Seiko-chan.

"Since today! He's so handsome and he has been so kind to Seiko-chan!" Seiko-chan gushes.

"Oh, yes, doesn't he remind you of a prince?" I gush back, eyeing the look of pain in Takato's eyes.

"Mmmmm…the tall, dark, and handsome kind! He doesn't even care about Seiko-chan's secret, right?"

"Yup," Takato says flatly. He's not even _trying_, but Seiko-chan seems to be falling for it anyways.

"Risaaaaaaaa!" I turn around, and sure enough, I see Haruka running towards me excitedly.

"Oh hi, Haruka," I say quickly.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your lovely face, Risa! It's a coincidence that I ran into you; I was on my way to see Seiko—" Haruka begins, but then turns around and sees Seiko-chan with Takato.

"…ummm, why are you holding Takato-kun's arm like that?" Haruka points to Takato.

"He's my new _boyfriend_," Seiko-chan gloats in Haruka's face.

"What?! Since when?!" Haruka exclaims in disbelief.

"Since Seiko-chan just said so…is that okay, Takato-kun?"

"Sure," grunts Takato.

"In fact, Seiko-chan gave him the _honmei_ chocolate that she was supposed to give Haruka-senpai…oops!" Seiko-chan gloats evilly.

"But—!" Haruka pouts, but then _tsks_ and looks away. "Why do I care? Go have fun with your new _boyfriend_, I'll just accept chocolates from Risa-san, right?"

"Ummm…I don't have any chocolates for you…sorry!" I apologize awkwardly.

"Hmph! Well, my girlfriends all gave me chocolates so I don't need any more anyways! Guess I'll be on my way then," Haruka says shortly as he storms off in the other direction.

_Just as planned_! Haruka does seem jealous, after all. Hopefully Takato will not have to commit to this act much longer.

Takato coughs. "Sorry about all of that, Seiko-chan. I'm afraid I must go now…I need to straighten some things out."

"Will I see you tomorrow, Takato-kun?" Seiko-chan begs, her eyes like saucers.

"Yes! I'll be thinking of your…face…" Takato mutters as he quickly walks away. _Probably to go straighten things up with his __**real**__ girlfriend, no doubt. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea! I'd feel awful then!_

"Kyaaaa~I'm so happy, Risa-senpai!" Seiko-chan sighs dreamily.

"Good for you, Seiko-chan!" I encourage her, but unbenknownst to her it's because Haruka seems to really like her after all. _He'd better after all that or else he's going to have to answer to me!_

"Anyways, I guess Seiko-chan will reveal all of her sexy secrets to help Risa-senpai now!"

"I mean, if you feel comfortable talking about it…" I say quietly, blushing.

"Heehee…well, first you want to tease him…" Seiko-chan begins.

"NOT IN PUBLIC!" I yell and cover Seiko-chan's mouth. "Come on, let's go back to my house…"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for reading thus far! There's some hot action in this chapter that you will hopefully enjoy.

_Chapter 9_

_Otani's Point-of-View_

"Sorry I'm late!" Koizumi runs towards me with her signature _sorry-I'm-late_ run that is bound to attract attention. At least she is wearing flats and not heels, which makes me feel a bit better. I blush as she approaches; she is very pretty. Her hair is down and she is wearing a white dress with a black flower pattern. It's a good thing I wore slacks and a collared shirt with a tie for the occaision.

"You'd better be! Our reservation was five minutes ago, and this is a nice place so I hope they don't give our table away. Come on," I inform her as I grab her hand.

"Sorry! Sorry! What is this place anyways?" Koizumi asks me as we're walking.

"Yokato-ben."

"Yokato-ben?!" Koizumi exclaims loudly. "That's a _really_ nice place, Otani, can you afford that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Otani, you really don't have to – it's not even White Day yet!"

"No, I insist. I made a lot of money working extra hours around Christmas and I've been saving up, so it's okay."

"You're the man, Otani! You're a manly, manly man! I wish I had bought you a fancy cake from that store at the mall for Valentine's Day…"

"Heh, I am pretty manly, aren't I?" I gloat, but then add, "I liked your chocolates, though."

"I'm glad." Koizumi smiles.

We reach _Yokato-ben_, which has a very cozy atmosphere. Koizumi and I get a few strange looks – I don't know if it's because we are so young or because of our height difference or both – but my feelings of unease slip as Koizumi and I talk while eating some delicious chicken skewers and sipping some exotic fruity drinks.

"So what's the latest development in the Haruka-Seiko couple?" I ask Koizumi.

"Ah, well…Seiko-chan is still smitten with my brother, much to his annoyance. I don't know how much longer he can keep it up, honestly."

"No wonder why he is repulsed by you. You keep on making him do all these unreasonable things," I point out, "especially when he might already have a girlfriend."

"Ugh, I know!" Koizumi groans as slouches over the table. "I guess I'm a terrible sister, but I just wanted to help Seiko-chan considering how she helped me when I was trying to get together with you!"

I pause thoughtfully. _Seiko did like me for a while after all, so that was really good of her to help Koizumi. _"And did that idiot Haruka have anything to say about it?"

"Well, I'm hopeful that this will all end soon. He came in during my shift at Ikebe yesterday and said he wanted to talk to me…"

"He didn't try anything funny, did he?" I ask her.

"No, of course not! He didn't even talk about me, actually…he just wanted to know if Seiko-chan really liked Takato, and if she said anything bad about him. I could tell he probably felt bad about what happened between him and Seiko-chan."

"Yeah, what _did_ happen between them? You never quite told me that last time. Did she confess and get rejected or something?"

"Errrr….that's…" Koizumi pauses. "Seiko-chan doesn't really want anyone else to know. Let's just say they did something that only couples do and Haruka was a big jerk to Seiko afterwards."

I can see the look of anger of Koizumi's face. Is she remembering that time that I kissed her accidentally? I do _not_ want her bringing something like that up on our date! I'm curious, but I really don't want to press the issue any further.

"So…you think Haruka really does like Seiko then?" I ask her.

"I want to say he does but I think he's confused," Koizumi sighs. "After all, Seiko-chan is technically a boy and Haruka has only liked girls before. I would like to think he can look past that since Seiko-chan is practically a girl anyways, but that's an even more complicated problem than a height barrier….Otani, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What made you realize that you had feelings for me? Like, when did you change your mind and think, 'I know Koizumi is taller than me but I want to be with her anyways?' I was always curious about that." Koizumi asks me seriously.

_How do I even answer a question like that?_

"Uhhhh…" I scratch the back of my head. "It was really complicated….but…." I clear my throat and then look into Koizumi's eyes seriously. "I kind of had been going back-and-forth ever since you confessed to me about whether I _liked_ you in that way or not. Like there were times when I thought I could be falling for you, and then there were times when I didn't feel that way at all. But I think I finally decided that I had feelings for you when I thought I might lose you. I just felt so hurt and jealous when I saw you with Maity-sensei after that….and…" I gulp and feel myself blushing as I reveal to an intent Koizumi, "…that time, when we rode on your bike together and you told me you were giving up on me, I think I was really disappointed because I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I…I started to think about you, and having the kind of relationship we have now…and it made me happy."

"Oh?" Koizumi raises an eyebrow mischievously. "The kind of relationship we have now? So do you really mean you were doing perverted things when you thought about me – even back then?"

"Stop being so sly! You know what guys do when they think about girls they like!" I say angrily, trying not to raise my voice too loud.

"Ehee hee," Koizumi giggles while making a silly face.

"Anyways," I say, trying to change the topic, "about what were talking about before…I'm relieved."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm glad Haruka seems to be moving on to Seiko now…because that means that idiot won't harass you anymore."

"Otani…" Koizumi says thoughtfully. She pauses, and then smiles. "Even when he did like me, there was no need to worry! The only one I have eyes for is you."

The rest of our dinner went great – even if it put a hefty dent in my wallet. Koizumi and I split a chocolate dessert. Now I know Koizumi is a big fan of sweets, but she got a little _too_ into this one. She alternated between groaning and exclaiming, "BEST. CHOCOLATE CAKE. EVER" while slowly licking chocolate off her spoon.

"Koizumi…quiet down…this looks really wrong…" I mutter.

"Of course you would see that as dirty," Koizumi replies, giving the spoon an extra slow lick, "pervert."

_Is she teasing me on purpose? Not now! It's not like Koizumi to make sexual innuendos, but could she possibly be hinting at something?_

Before my mind can wander too far into the gutter, we start talking about school. I almost forgot that I have my final exams coming up soon! Fortunately, after those are over I will have a month off before starting my second year, so I will be able to spend more time with Koizumi then. Nakao also mentioned that he and Nobu are planning a trip for everyone in Hokkaido during that time, so that would be a _perfect_ opportunity for Koizumi and I to get some alone time together.

After dinner, we head to the movies…although I can't help but feel nervous excitement about _after_ the movie.

* * *

As we approach the door to my dorm room, Koizumi says in a low voice, "Soooo…your roommate is _definitely_ gone for the weekend, right?"

"Yeah. He's in Tokyo visiting his girlfriend."

"Well, considering our luck she'll probably dump him and we'll find him in the room crying and we'll have to console him and take him out for sweets," she mutters in her strange grumpy voice.

"You have a sadistic imagination, as always," I tease her.

"But it's true! I'm so sick of this! At Christmas it was like 'Finally!' but then we kept on getting interrupted again and before you know it, two months have gone by with barely any action! By the time we actually do it, it's going to be too late because my boobs will be sagging and my ovaries will be all shriveled up and you…well, you're already a dirty old man." Koizumi shoots me a nasty grin.

"What is with calling me a dirty old man, you wench?"

"What's with calling me a wench, shortie?"

"Giraffe!"

"Ant!"

"Ogre!"

We continue arguing like this for at least five minutes. Koizumi _hrumphs_ and crosses her arms.

"…well…screw you, idiot."

"Oh, I'll screw _you_ alright," I say snidely as I open the door.

Koizumi looks at me with shifty eyes. "Not bad, boy."

"Heh." I make sure to give the door a solid lock behind us. We're finally alone. Koizumi's face goes from a scowl to a shy smile. I blush and smile shyly too, knowing very well what will ensue in the near future. We both kick off our shoes and I motion Koizumi towards my bed. I give her a soft kiss.

"See. No roommate here," I say quietly.

Koizumi smiles and kisses me back. "Good. I've got you all to myself."

We continue to kiss, starting off slowly and tenderly. Gentle pecks become hot and quick tongue-on-tongue action. Before I know it, I am on top of Koizumi and her hands are running down my back and through my hair. I move my lips from her mouth to playfully bite her earlobe.

"O-Otani," she sighs and I can feel the blood rushing to a certain area.

"I feel like we're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" I whisper into her ear.

Koizumi nods breathlessly as we sit up. I hastily take off my shirt and pants while she slides out of her dress. I see a bit of her nipple slip out of her bra as she pulls her dress over her head and I can't help but feel a jolt of excitement travel throughout my whole body. She pulls her bra back up and sticks her tongue out.

"Not yet, pervert. Although maybe if you're good…" Koizumi tugs at her bra a little, stopping right before her nipples can pop out, "…you may get to handle these dangerous things."

_Damn, Koizumi_. I feel my dick hardening as I gape at the fabric separating me from her delicious tits. _I have got to get my hands on her before I explode._

"You mean…" I kiss behind Koizumi's ear again."…You don't…" I plant a kiss on her neck…"want me to"…down to her chest…"do THIS?" I quickly tug her left boob out of her bra and give her nipple a playful tug with my mouth.

"_Anh_!" Koizumi squeals. She groans again as I continue to suck on her left nipple as I start to fondle her right one under her bra. After a bit of fumbling I finally get her bra off (why do they make those things so hard to get off?) and take in the sight of her boobs, which always gets me hot. She is just so damn beautiful. I can't help but smile as I take her nipple into my mouth again. Koizumi moans deliciously.

"I could play with your boobs all night long just to hear you moan like that for me," I whisper into her ear hotly as I give her earlobe a nibble. Koizumi squeals and to my surprise, slips her hand into my boxers and _squeezes_ my dick. Now _I'm_ the one who lets out a moan as I become completely paralyzed by her touch.

"Oooooh…it looks like little Otani missed me," Koizumi says mischieviously as she gives my shaft a slow tug; I feel it twitch as it becomes even harder. My face must be as red as a tomato.

"Don't call me 'Little Otani,'" I groan as she frees my dick from my boxers.

"No, not you. Your penis. That's 'Little Otani.'" Koizumi smiles stupidly as she stares in fascination as if it's her pet or something.

"That's so stupid! Are you saying it's li—_oh_!" Koizumi breathes her sultry hot breath in the area between my shaft and balls and I shiver. Damn that chick.

"You're right…my Otani may be little, but in some ways he is so strong…" Koizumi gives the underside of my shaft a gentle peck. "…and manly…" she kisses the middle of my shaft. "…and _big_." Koizumi plants the gentlest of kisses on the tip of my dick, and I twitch as a bit of pre-cum leaks out. Koizumi gives me a knowing smile as she looks up at my burning face.

"When did you become this freakin' dirty?"

"Heehee. Not telling. I'm going to make you beg for me, _Atsushi-kun_." She lets go of my dick and I groan—both from disappointment and from the jitters I get from hearing her call me by my name.

"You're despicable, do you know that?" I sigh. Koizumi sticks her tongue out. _I can't let her win._

"We'll see who will be begging," I smile evilly as I pin her down so I am now on top of her. Her smug faces changes; now she is blushing and wide-eyed. I kiss the back of her ear, then her collarbone, then her breast, and then slowly down her stomach. Placing her legs over my shoulders, I finally reach the hem of her panties and see through the fabric that she is wet. I smirk and tug her panties off her leg. I now have a magnificent view of her hot pussy.

"It looks like you missed me as well," I say quietly, softly kissing her pussy.

"O-Otani!"Koizumi gasps. "What are you—?"

"Just relax," I reassure her. I mentally remind my dick to calm down as I slowly caress her lips with my tongue. Her juices are earthy and her pussy is so warm and wet.

"Oh…Otani…" Koizumi sighs, her breath shaky and breasts heaving. This is unbelievely hot. I spread her lips apart and find her red clit pointing out. I exhale heavily and start sucking on it. Koizumi shudders.

"Unnh…_ohhh_!"

She closes her eyes in agonized bliss. Damn, I could continue like this forever. I want her to cum so badly…but not until she _begs_ me. I abruptly stop. Koizumi darts up.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?!" She demands.

"That was for teasing me before. Of course, if you _beg_ I'll continue…"

"We'll see who begs!" Koizumi says seriously. I see her eye my penis, then grin evilly. Is she going to do what I think she's going to do? Secretly, I hope so. My suspicions are fortunately confirmed as she moves down to the floor besides my bed as she motions me to scooch over in front of her. I am grinning from ear to ear…I've been waiting for this for who knows how long.

"Stop smiling like an idiot! I'm very inexperienced, you know…" Koizumi looks away in embarrassment.

"That's no excuse! I, too, am inexperienced!" I remind her.

"You're a dirty pervert though...you must've learned it from porn or something…"

"Hey! I'm the one who is actually doing research on how to please you here! If you don't know how to do it then I'll wait until you feel comfortable…"

"No! I know how to do it! We're doing this!" Koizumi grasps my penis intently and blows on my shaft. I exhale through my nostrils and brace myself for her hot mouth on my dick. Sure enough, Koizumi musters up her courage and licks my shaft experimentally as I groan. She starts off from the base and then licks up to just below the head. When her tongue slowly starts to caress my head, I close my eyes and grunt.

Koizumi continues licking my head and starts to pump my shaft. This time, she caresses my balls as she does so, which feels _insanely good_. I grab a clump of her hair and twist my fingers into it; my breath is growing heavy. This encourages Koizumi, who then takes me fully into her mouth. I clench my teeth and groan. Koizumi takes me out of her mouth and I see a small string of drool…or precum…maybe both…connect my dick to her lips. She looks up at me, confused.

"Does it feel good?"

"Do you seriously even need to ask? It's _amazing_," I reassure her, which earns a cute smile from Koizumi. She takes me into her mouth again and I feel her tongue slither around my dick. Her tongue is clumsy and hesitant, but it still feels like heaven. As I feel her tongue caress the area where my shaft meets my head, I let out an extra heavy moan as my dick practically _throbs_. _I can't control myself for much longer…I can't let myself cum before Koizumi again_.

"Koizumi, stop," I manage to choke out through my pants.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm really close. I don't want to cum before you again…"

"Oh? Well, what if I want you to cum?" Koizumi smirks and then takes me into her mouth as I gasp.

"Please, seriously! It's my turn to go down on you again!"

Koizumi releases me cruelly again, a line of drool dripping from her mouth.

"Sounds appealing, but only if you beg my name…"

"Koizumi. Please."

"Nope! That's not my name," Koizumi licks the underside of my shaft to my head as she plays with my balls again. That wench…!

"Urgghhh…damn it…_Risa_. Please," I plead. She slowly releases me from her mouth.

"I like it when you say my name like that. It feels scandalous," Koizumi grins and lies back down on the bed. She looks like a goddess, despite how much of a devil she is. I lay down beside her.

"I admit you wounded my manly pride by making me beg, so I will return the favor to you tenfold. Are you still wet for me, Koizumi?" Koizumi's face goes bright red. I move my hand between her legs and stroke her. She is, indeed, quite wet. My penis twitches a bit, still throbbing. _Hopefully I can make her cum before I explode._

Koizumi groans as I flip her on her back and spread her legs apart. I ravenously begin to eat her out again, playfully tugging on her lips and circling my tongue around her entrance. I wiggle my tongue a bit into her entrance and Koizumi lets out a silent scream as she tilts her head back. She begins to pant. _Hopefully she's close_…_because I freaking am_.

I move my tongue from her entrance to her clit and flick at it. Koizumi's pants are now heavy moans. _I know this didn't go to well the last time, but she has got to be more relaxed now. _I take my finger and slide it into Koizumi's entrance (with a lot more ease than last time), all while sucking her clit. I pump my finger in deep, caressing her inner walls. Koizumi gasps and arches her back up while grabbing the sheets tightly. Feeling bold, I pull my fingers out and stick two in this time. Koizumi winces, so I ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says breathlessly, "don't stop." I pump my fingers in her again, sucking hard on her clit.

"Anh! _O-Ohhhhhh-Ohhhhhhh…_Otani!" Koizumi _yanks_ a fistful of my hair, grabbing my head up.

"K-Koizumi! Hey!" Koizumi pushes me down on the bed with quite some force and straddles me. _What is she doing?_ I am now looking up at her, perplexed. She grabs my throbbing dick and I blush.

"Please… Otani…I can't take it anymore. I need you."

Before I can gather any coherent thoughts in my head, Koizumi guides my dick to her entrance and softly rubs it against her hot, wet opening.

_Oh man ohmanohmanohman…ohhhhh…shit_. The uncontrollable shaking hits me. I feel a gurgle escape from my throat as I completely lose control and start cumming on myself and Koizumi's tummy. After what feels like forever, I slowly open an eye. Koizumi looks dumbstruck. I turn my head away, my face burning.

"…sorry."

"No, no, no!" I hear Koizumi pout. "Gah! I was soooooo close!"

"Don't rub it in my face," I mutter.

"It's not your fault! It was good! It was _too_ good! Doesn't that flatter you?"

"I guess," I sigh, "but it still doesn't change the fact that once again, I came and you didn't. "

"It's not too late!" Koizumi spreads her legs right over my face, "I'm ready…see, it makes me wet thinking about it!" Koizumi gives her pussy a rub, but I see her eyebrows furrow as she mutters, "…come on…come on…" She then looks back down at me, her eyes all watery and pouting, "…I lost it…"

Seeing her so desperate to continue brings a grin to my face, though. I sit up and laugh.

"Jeez…Koizumi. You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yessir!" Koizumi salutes me. She then starts twiddling her fingers as her face begins to go red, "Ummm…Otani?"

"Yes?"

"Can I lick your semen off?"

"W-what? What kind of a question is that? Who are you?"

"Your loving and adoring girlfriend," Koizumi gushes with a stupid face.

"Ummm…sure…if that would make you happy." I blush as Koizumi experimentally tastes my cum on her tummy.

"Hmmm…tastes salty, but not bad," Koizumi muses out loud to my embarrassment.

"You can be so unsexy sometimes…"

"Hey Otani…what do _I _taste like?"

"Ummm…I dunno…I guess a little salty too?"

"Hmmm…did you know eating pineapple makes it taste more sweet, apparently? Seiko-chan told me that."

"No, and WHY THE HELL does Seiko know that?"

"Uhhh…too much information…sorry," Koizumi mutters apologetically.

"Let's clean this up," I sigh. We do so, and put our underwear back on. An awkward silence ensues. Eventually, I break it.

"…that was kind of reckless though, Koizumi. I wasn't even wearing protection. If I came inside you, you could've gotten pregnant."

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking straight!" Koizumi apologizes, and then pauses. "It was so good though," she says. "You can do some amazing things with that big mouth of yours."

"Heh. I'm glad you enjoyed it…and if you think my mouth is good, then wait until you get acquainted with my penis," I joke, feeling my nose stretch out a little as I wrap an arm around Koizumi and pull her to me.

"Stop talking like you're a ladies man! You're a virgin! Didn't you just ejaculate prematurely?"

"Errr…yeah," I say sheepishly, feeling totally unsexy again.

"Besides, I'm already _quite_ acquainted with little Otani and he is quite the fine penis," Koizumi coos as she strokes my chest.

"I know you're trying to be sexy, but _please_ stop calling it that," I mutter.

There's another long awkward pause.

"Hey, Otani…" Koizumi says nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Nakao-chi and Nobu-chan are planning that trip to Hokkaido soon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I feel like it would be fitting if we did it for the first time there, you know?"

I'm taken aback by her suggestion. "Ummm…isn't that where I _rejected_ you?"

"Precisely! This will break the curse of the bear curry!"

"Listen, I'm sorry about that time, okay! I obviously regret it now..."

"Yeah, so this is how you can make it up to me! By making passionate love to me in the place where you rejected me and said pickled radishes can't be crabs and where we rode a rickshaw and saw Umibozu…" Koizumi starts rambling, so I silence her with a kiss.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Besides, you owe me one too! It's almost been a year since you wouldn't sleep in the same room as me," I point out.

"Yeah, that too! But you know I love you the most, Otani." Koizumi gives me a peck on the cheek.

"But if you change your mind, I will still wait."

"Otani…" Koizumi blushes as her voice trails off. She then puts on her determined face and says, "Nope! No need! I never go back on my word! We are boarding a scandal train and it is set for Hokkaido!"

"…and we haven't already boarded the scandal train?" I give Koizumi an incredulous look, rubbing one of her nipples with my thumb. Koizumi goes all red.

"Well…ummm…well, let me put it this way. The train has taken off but it hasn't gone through the tunnel yet…" she says.

"Huh?"

"The train is your penis and the tunnel is my vagina, you dumbass."

"Ohhhhhhh!" I say stupidly, getting her innuendo, and then add, "Man, I am so getting used to dirty Koizumi."

"Good…this will be our little secret," Koizumi whispers in my ear, "_Atsushi_."

I squirm and feel my entire body go red. "You don't have to call me by that name!"

"But when we're lying here in bed all intimate like this, don't you think it's weird that we call each other by our last names? We're in private now, so can't we address each other like a normal couple?" Koizumi sighs.

"But we're not a normal couple and I…it's just that in my head, you are Koizumi. It doesn't mean that I don't see you as my girlfriend, just that I see you as Koizumi. When you think of me, do you think Otani or Atsushi?"

"Otani," Koizumi admits, "but we should really start breaking that habit. I mean, we can call each other those names in public but when we're alone like this…it makes me happy when you call me Risa."

"Fine. I'll try to call you Risa, but that will be difficult to adjust to. Just like you calling me 'Atsushi' will be difficult to adjust to…"

"Plus…it will be weird if I call you Otani if…you know…down the line…" Koizumi starts a thought but then slumps her head against my chest, muttering, "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I love you, _Atsushi_."

"I love you too, _Risa_."

We laugh awkwardly, but I can't help but kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: And finally—the moment we've all been waiting for! This chapter is super long but I am hoping you will find the lemony goodness satisfying. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Risa's Point-of-view_

"Are you _sure_ you're ready?" Nobu-chan asks me over the phone.

"Yup! I know I'm a scatterbrain but I'm pretty sure I have at least three days worth of clothes, my pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste…" I glance over at my duffel bag, which is completely stuffed.

"That's not what I meant, Risa! Although it's nice to see you haven't forgotten the essentials…"

"Then what?" I ask her.

"I mean, are you 100% sure you are ready to board the scandal train with Otani?"

I blush. "OHHHHHHHHHHH! _That's_ what you meant. I mean…I'm nervous because it will be my first time, yeah, but we've already done some scandalous stuff anyways so the train can only really go in one direction—"

"And it's about time, too!" Nobu-chan interjects. "Although I don't want to pressure you. I know I've meddled before…"

"Nobu-chan! You're one of the reasons why Otani and I ultimately got together so I trust you!" I reassure her.

"Just wanted to make sure…so _are you_ prepared? Do you have condoms?"

_Uh-oh. That's probably important. _"I have no idea…"

"What do you mean you have no idea?! You don't want to get knocked up! _Please_ don't say you want to get knocked up!" Nobu-chan scolds me.

"Of course not! I guess I thought Otani would take care of that? I know he has _one_…"

"_Psh_! Just one?! You say you want this man to make sweet, sweet love to you and you think _one_ condom is going to be enough?!"

I sigh. _Thank God I have Nobu-chan, even if she's my twisted mama_…

"Sorry, Nobu-chan. I'm new to this whole 'sex' thing, remember?"

"Excuses, excuses! Seriously, you need to ask Otani if he's bringing condoms."

"That's so embarrassing though!"

"Risa, you _say_ you're ready to have sex with Otani yet you're too embarrassed to ask him if he has condoms? How old are you?"

I sigh in defeat. Better to be embarrassed than find myself with a big fat baby belly. _I want to have babies someday, of course…aughhhh! Not yet! Condoms! I need condoms!_

"Okay, I guess I'll get on that. Sorry! I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Nobu-chan, it's been way too long!"

"I know! I can't believe we haven't seen each other in nearly four months! Sooo much has happened…it _kills_ me that I can't tell you yet," Nobu-chan groans.

"We'll catch up tomorrow! Right now I've got some business to take care of…"

"You damn well better!"

_Oh, Nobu-chan_. "G'night!"

"Night!"

The second I hang up with Nobu-chan, I text Otani: _Hey Otani…sorry, awkward question…are you bringing condoms?_

Five minutes go by. Then ten. I play _Fantasy Warrior X_ until midnight. Still no text back. _Ugh_. _Am I seriously going to have to go buy them myself? That situation does NOT look good. Hopefully Otani will text me back by tomorrow morning…_

I slump into bed and sigh. _Wow Risa, this is your last night on earth as a virgin. You never thought this day would come_. _Tomorrow night, you and Otani are actually going to do it. How could something so weird be so hot? He is literally going to put his penis into your vagina…why is that sex? Why did God decide to make men and women create children in such a strange way? Why does it hurt a woman so much her first time yet it's supposed to be sexy? Why am I even thinking about this?_

I try to fall asleep but my mind keeps on racing and thinking about what will happen when Otani and I have sex. Lately that stuff has been making me all hot and bothered but now I'm just anxious. My heart is 100% ready to have sex with Otani but I don't know if my body is_…_

* * *

I ended up barely getting any sleep because I was too anxious. I didn't hear back from Otani either, so of course I now have to go through the horrifying process of buying condoms on my way to the airport. _Seriously, that idiot is going to owe me one!_

I know it's ridiculous, but I end up putting on a hoodie and sunglasses when I walk into the drugstore to avoid the possibility of anyone recognizing me. I shuffle awkwardly towards the "Family Planning" section and peruse the selection of condoms. _Ribbed…heated…flavored…extra large…glow in the dark…his pleasure…her pleasure…crap. What do I get_? _Should I just go with a plain brand? _I see another person approach the aisle and I cringe nervously, walking away.

_ Risa! They're just condoms! Pull yourself together! _I gulp and walk back to the aisle. Unfortunately, some young kid is also there. Awkward. _What to get? Hmmm…glow in the dark might be fun…Otani's penis will light up like a light sword…heehee. _I look nervously to my left and notice that the kid is really short and is wearing sunglasses…a hoodie…and a beanie…that looks suspiciously like—

No. Freaking. Way.

"_Otani_!" I whisper.

With a loud yelp, Otani _jumps _up in the air and knocks over several boxes of condoms. Even though it is hard to make out his face through his sunglasses and hoodie, by the sound of his breathing, he just nearly had a heart attack.

"K-Koizumi? Is that you?" he stammers.

"You don't even know the sound of your own girlfriend's voice?"

"Yeah, I know, but…what are you doing here—?"

"What do you _think_, idiot?" I ask him angrily.

"Oh yeah…sorry…I…well, it was embarrassing…" Otani mutters and looks away.

"You're right on that one," I laugh. "It looks like we both had the same idea. We look ridiculous!"

"Yeah…" he says sheepishly.

It's then that I notice that Otani has his hand in his hoodie pocket.

"What do we have in there?" I ask mischievously, grabbing his hand.

"Not so loud!" Otani squirms in my grasp, and I manage to grab a box of condoms that says "Pleasure For Her" out of his grip.

"H-hey! Give those back!" He snaps.

"_Ooooooooooh_…_make her feel ecstasy with a ribbed area for g-spot stimulation_—" I start reading aloud, but pause. "Hey, what's a g-spot?"

Otani snatches the box back from my hand.

"Not so loud, Koizumi! Mind your own business!"

"Ummmm…it is my business, considering that's what you'll be putting inside—"

"Is everything okay down there?" asks a clerk. Otani and I both do a double-take. My stomach does a back flip.

"Y-yes!" I laugh nervously. The clerk leaves. We both stare at each other in awkward silence.

"I picked these out for you," I tell Otani, showing him the box of glow-in-the-dark condoms. Otani gives me an incredulous look.

"No. This is serious business. We're getting these ones," he says stubbornly. _He acts strange in these situations, but it's because he really wants to get things right_. _That dirty old man steals my heart too much…_

Our faces are both burning as we go to the checkout. Otani mutters something and slides the condoms on the counter. I'm pretty sure the cashier is smirking at us as he rings up our order. Otani starts cursing under his breath as he fumbles around for change in his wallet. Meanwhile, I'm just praying for the transaction to be over. It feels like forever, but the cashier finally hands Otani the bag and says pleasantly, "Have a _nice_ day!" We both squirm and bolt out of the store. As soon as we're out, I look at Otani and he gives me this pained expression, and all of a sudden I just start laughing. I keep on laughing on the way to the airport until my stomach muscles hurt, much to Otani's humiliation.

* * *

After that embarrassing episode, Otani and I met up with Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun at the airport. They were looking as sweet as ever. It also turns out that Suzuki-kun passed the entrance exam and would be starting at the same university as Chiharu-chan in a few weeks. Chiharu-chan was in very good spirits about it; we sat next to each other on the plane and caught up on everything that had happened since we last saw each other on Hatsumode. I felt bad because at some point I fell asleep next to her (I had stayed up all night, after all), but she assured me that she didn't mind.

We boarded a bus in Sapporo, which wasn't too far from the Hot Springs resort we were staying at. The scenery was so picturesque as we drove further into the countryside.

"I've never been to a hot spring resort. I'm so excited!" I tell Otani.

"Me too! Me too! It will be so relaxing!" He sighs happily. "Maybe it will relax me and I'll get better grades this year at university."

"They say it's always hopeful to go to the hot springs when the snow melts," I reassure him. He gives me a cute smile and squeezes my hand.

We arrive at the resort, which looks exactly how I would imagine a traditional hot springs resort to look like. We see Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi waiting for us near the entrance. I toss my bag at Otani ("Hey!" he yells) and run towards Nobu-chan, screaming. I squeeze her so hard I nearly lift her up.

"NOBU-CHAAAANNNN!" I cry. _It feels so good to see Nobu-chan! This is the longest time we've been apart ever_!

"RISA. STOP. CHOKING. ME," Nobu-chan grunts under the constraint of my death-grip.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I cry as I let her go and she gasps for air. "I just missed you so much!"

Nobu-chan sighs, "Of course! Me too…it has been _far_ too long…"

"Hey, let us say hi too!" Otani exclaims as he tosses my bag back to me. We all exchange greetings and chat for a bit about how school and work are going. Since we can't check into the hotel until later, we decide to go sightseeing and grab a bite to eat at a Tepanyaki place. My mouth is watering at the sight of the barbeque steak on the grill when I overhear Nakao-chi ask Nobu-chan, "Should we tell them now?"

"Might as well, Darling," Nobu-chan replies. _What's going on_?

"Everyone," Nobu-chan says, "we hope that you are excited about this trip! But it turns out Darling planned coming to visit me for a bigger reason…"

"I actually have been here ever since last week. I surprised Nobu-chan and Grandma, didn't I?" Nakao-chi laughs.

"You sure did, Darling. Anyways, Darling and I recently decided to take an important step: when I am done with the nutritionist program, we are going to get married!" Nobu-chan exclaims. _That _is when I notice that she is wearing a silver ring with crystals in it.

_What_.

"Congratulations! That is so wonderful!" Chiharu-chan exclaims.

"Best wishes," murmurs Suzuki-kun.

"Congrats!" says Otani.

"What," I say, out loud this time.

"How did you honestly not see this coming, Risa? I kept on dropping hints all over the place!" Nobu-chan groans in exasperation.

"B-but—we're like, kids! Marriage is for old people!"

"Well maybe _you're_ a kid…" Nobu-chan begins, while Otani interjects, "Yeah. She is." Nobu-chan shoots Otani a dirty glance and continues, "…but we've been together for four years now, and we're ready to get married, right Darling?"

"Uh-huh," replies Nakao-chi.

_Gah! I look like such an idiot! I should be ecstatic for my best friend's marriage. I mean, they have been going out for a really long time now and Nobu-chan always talked about getting married to Nakao-chi after she was done with school…_

"S-sorrrrrrry, Nobu-chaaaan!" I cry. "I'm really happy for you and Nakao-chi! Super happy! Sorry for being an idiot!"

Nobu-chan sighs, "Don't worry about it, Risa. It was kind of a surprise for me, too…"

Nakao-chi scratches the back of his head, "Well, I was going to propose around your birthday but White Day was coming up and I thought it would be nice to surprise you."

"And it was the best surprise ever! Grandma was crying tears of joy when she found out! I love you, Darling!" Nobu-chan coos.

"I love you!" Nakao-chi coos back.

I sigh. _They're so lovey-dovey. Why can't Otani and I be like that_? I glance over at Otani, who meets my gaze and grimaces.

"Don't even think about it," he mutters, blushing.

I blush. "I-idiot! I just said I'm not ready for that yet! And you know how long it took me to be ready for se—" I pause, stopping myself from saying something embarrassing.

"S-shut up!" He yells, flustered. We're both bright red as we realize we're causing a scene.

"You two are _already_ an old married couple," Nobu-chan says snidely, and everyone else laughs at our expense. As always, the Nobu couple is lightyears ahead of us when it comes to relationship maturity.

"Ignore the dirty old man, everyone!" I joke while Otani silently fumes. "Anyways, do you have a date in mind for the wedding?"

"Probably early in the summer of next year, but we still don't have any plans other than that it will be western-style," replies Nobu-chan.

"Awesome! A toast to the couple!" I say, raising my smoothie for a toast. As we do so, I can't help but see how happy Nobu-chan looks, which makes me happy too.

* * *

"_WOW_!" Otani and I exclaim in unison as we are shown to our room. It is a traditional room, with the tatami mats and sliding doors and all. It's very spacious; with a large bathroom, a TV, a table for eating, and fancy candles and flowers. The view from the window is absolutely incredible.

"I can see the hot springs from here! So cool!" Otani says excitedly as he gazes out the window.

"So pretty!" I agree. I then turn around and notice the futon, with _plenty_ of room for two. I blush and feel a twinge of nervous excitement. I glance at Otani, who is also now staring wide-eyed at the futon. He laughs nervously and turns away, scratching his head.

"Hey Koizumi, why don't we go meet up with everyone at the hot springs now?" he suggests.

"Yeah, let's!" I say pleasantly, diffusing the awkward tension. We gather our things and meet up with everyone at the hot springs area, where the girls and guys split up. Even though I am with my closest girl friends, I still feel a bit embarrassed while undressing and walk out to the hot bath in a towel. Chiharu-chan does the same thing, but Nobu-chan just walks straight into a spring and tosses her towel to the side. I see for a split second that she has bigger boobs than me, but then avert my gaze in embarrassment.

"Come on, you two! We're all ladies here!" she calls out to us.

"Okay. Just don't look," I say nervously.

"Why would it matter? The only one I want to see naked is Darling, stupid," Nobu-chan teases.

I sigh. Throwing my modesty aside, I take my towel off (while placing one hand over my boobs and the other over my crotch) and try to get in the water as quickly as possible.

"HOT!" I screech.

"Don't go in too quickly like that, Risa!" Nobu-chan scolds me.

The water feels like it's burning, but after a few seconds I feel better and more relaxed.

"It's really hot…I think I'll just sit on the edge and put my feet in for now," Chiharu-chan says timidly.

"Okay, but don't be too shy to join us!" Nobu-chan tells her.

"Sooooo, Nobu-chan," I say mischievously, "give us all the juicy details about how Nakao-chi proposed to you! Did you have any idea it was coming?"

"Oh yes, I want to hear all about it!" Chiharu-chan adds.

"Well," Nobu-chan begins, "I was completely surprised when he showed up at Grandma's house last week, but then I started thinking 'this might be it!' We've been talking about it ever since last year, so I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for him to propose! Anyways, he showed up and claimed he was just coming to visit. So he talked to me and Grandma for a while, and then when I was in the bathroom he must've asked for her blessing, because for the rest of the day she was acting so strangely! She kept on saying, 'My sweet little Nobu-chan is all grown up! I can die in peace now!' and making silly faces at me."

"Sounds just like Grandma," I laugh.

"So later that evening we went out on a date and did some romantic, tourist-y stuff. The whole time I had butterflies in my stomach because I _thought _he might propose but then I'd think to myself that I was being delusional. Then he took me to this _really_ romantic spot with a water fountain, and I just kind of knew then."

"Awwwwww! Nobu-chan! What did he say when he proposed? Was he nervous?" I ask.

"He was SO nervous. He was shaking! But yeah, he was so good about it… Darling took my hand and said that he couldn't wait any longer and he wanted to be with me forever and gahhh…it was so romantic! And then he pulled out the ring and I screamed and kissed him."

"That's so romantic!" Chiharu-chan and I say in unison, and then laugh at how cliché we sound.

"I know! He's my true love!" Nobu-chan sighs dreamily. "But we couldn't have sex right away since Grandma was around and I can be a bit….ummm…loud. So really this trip is a good excuse for us to fuck like wild animals."

"Too much information!" I yell, my face burning.

"Oh, and you _aren't_ excited about getting it on with Otani?" Nobu-chan teases me back. She covers her breasts and sighs delicately, "_Oh Atsushi-kun, it's my first time but don't be afraid to ravage me, you beast_!"

"H-hey, don't make a mockery of a young maiden's heart!" I stammer. The hot water is doing nothing to help the dizziness and my crimson cheeks.

"Risa, are you really going to do it with Otani for the first time?" Chiharu-chan pipes up.

"Mmmm." I nod my head shyly.

"Are you still a virgin, Chiharu-chan?" Nobu-chan asks bluntly. Chiharu-chan yelps and I can see her entire face go red like mine.

"It's okay, Chiharu-chan, _I'm_ still a virgin," I reassure her.

"Ehhhh…technically," Nobu-chan says, "but you and Otani have done stuff that's too scandalous for some married couples."

"I don't think Chiharu-chan wants to hear that!" I see that Chiharu-chan is looking down at her knees and clutching her chest, even though she still has a towel on.

"Okay, sorry Chiharu-chan! Didn't want to make you uncomfortable!" Nobu-chan apologizes.

"I-it's okay," Chiharu-chan sighs, "I don't mind if we talk about this kind of stuff. I don't know people at college well enough to talk about it, but I feel comfortable if it's you two."

"I completely understand," I tell Chiharu-chan. "I can't really talk about this stuff with anyone but you two, either. In fact, at first I was really scared of it, remember Nobu-chan?"

"Boy, how things have changed in a year!" Nobu-chan laughs, and then adds, "So not to be nosy, Chiharu-chan…but how far _have_ you gone with Suzuki-kun?"

"Ummm…well," Chiharu-chan says quietly while blushing, "we're actually waiting until marriage….so I guess not very far?"

"Hey, if that's what you both want, then that's fine," says Nobu-chan.

"Yeah, definitely!" I add.

"Well, we did made out _once_," Chiharu-chan whispers with excitement in her voice, as if making out was the dirtiest thing in the world. _She's so cute…I would've thought making out was really scandalous too about a year ago_. "But we stopped because Ryoji got too excited…it's so embarrassing!" Chiharu-chan covers her face with her hands.

"Trust me, I'm sure it was _waaaay_ more embarrassing for him," Nobu-chan says.

"It _was_…he actually asked me to break up with him because he said he was so dishonorable! Can you believe that?" Chiharu-chan giggles, a bit more boldly than usual.

"That sounds just like Suzuki-kun, though," I say. "It's so weird to think I actually liked him once! It's a good thing he has such an understanding girlfriend like you, Chiharu-chan; I would've worn him out!"

"You'd wear _anyone_ out," Nobu-chan says. "Only Otani is crazy enough to be with you."

"Hey!"

I splash Nobu-chan, who backs away, yelling, "SEE WHAT I MEAN? Only a psycho would splash her best friend with boiling hot water!"

"Everything worked out for the best, though, didn't it? I feel like we are all very well suited for our respected boyfriends. It's not too often you have a group of friends like that!" Chiharu-chan points out.

"Yeah, it's a little _too_ convenient how that all happened," I muse.

"What are you talking about, Risa?! Getting you with Otani was like, a freaking soap opera! You cried nearly every day during our second year of high school and at least half of our third year about it! I can just _hear_ the sad piano music playing!" Nobu-chan rants.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumble with a weird face as unpleasant memories float through my head.

"Well, you are with Otani-kun right now so that's all that matters!" Chiharu-chan adds quickly.

"YOU ARE SO RIGHT, CHIHARU-CHAN! 1000 points to Chiharu-Chan!" I yell ecstatically. Chiharu-chan giggles. "So…back to you, Chiharu-chan… if you're waiting for marriage, does that mean you and Suzuki-kun also plan on getting married?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"Ummmm…well, we haven't talked about _when_ it would happen but I guess I don't see any reason why we would break up?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I say. "I could picture myself marrying Otani someday too and I would never break up with him, but it's just…I don't know. It still feels weird to me. I am so immature so I just can't make sense of people at our age wanting to get married…no offense, Nobu-chan!"

"None taken. Darling and I _are_ young but we've really grown to be mature through our relationship. I guess we were thinking, 'Well, we already act like we're married now, so we might as well.' But I can see how you might not be there yet…you haven't been going out as long as we have and Otani won't be done with university for awhile."

"Yeah, so I just don't see the point in thinking about it now. Should I?" I ask nervously.

"Risa! You know Otani loves you! It will happen when the time is right. Speaking, shouldn't you be thinking of_ tonight_?" Nobu-chan nudges me.

"Ah! I completely forgot! What advice do you have, Nobu-chan? I'm so worried about getting it right so it hurts as little as possible!"

"I mean, don't get your hopes up and expect your first time to be all perfect like it is in the movies, because it won't be," Nobu-chan says. "The best thing you can do to make it hurt less is make sure you do foreplay before he puts his thing in and just relax. Yeah, it still may hurt like a bitch, but it's not like it will be your first and _only_ time, now will it?"

"I am trying to prevent that from happening," I mutter.

"Risa! Just be yourself as you always are! Otani is _head over heels_ in love with you and he's probably nervous too so don't worry about it!" Nobu-chan reassures me.

"Go Risa-chan!" Chiharu-chan says cutely.

"THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" I pump my fist up in the air.

"Ummm…Chiharu-chan and I will be glad to be moral support but don't expect us to actually be there when you say 'Let's do this!' because that's nasty," Nobu-chan says wryly.

"You know what I meant!" I yell back at her, eliciting a laugh from Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan. _Oh my God, this is actually happening…_

* * *

So far, the day has been awesome. The hot springs were so relaxing and it was really nice to have some girl talk, especially since I haven't seen Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan in so long. We ate a _delicious_ buffet-style dinner with the tastiest desserts ever! I decided to wear a spaghetti-strap dress with lilies on it to dinner—it was classy, but also showed the tiniest hint of cleavage (perfect for a dress that was going to come off soon, anyways). I caught Otani ogling me so I decided to be naughty and steal the cherry from the top of his cake. _THAT_ embarrassed him.

Now that dinner is over and everyone is ready to go back to their rooms, it feels _awkward_. Well, at least it does for me since I know _exactly_ what will be going down. As we all gather in a circle to say our good nights, I notice that the other four are smirking at Otani and I evilly. _REALLY, guys?_

Nobu-chan yawns. "It's getting late! Don't want to interfere with any _plans_ people might have." She darts her eyes right at Otani and I, and everyone sniggers. We cringe. I can feel my entire face heating up.

"What plans?" I grumble, making a strange face.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Good night!" Chiharu-chan says as she walks off with Suzuki-kun. _Probably to go read a book. Maybe kiss. Maybe._

_ "_Night everyone!" says Nakao-chi as Nobu-chan holds onto his arm.

"All aboard! Choo-choo!" Nobu-chan teases us as they walk towards their room. _They're sure going to board the scandal train, all right…_

Otani and I glance at each other.

"…uhhhh, I guess we should go back now?" he says awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Y-yeah!" I agree nervously.

The walk back to our room feels like a walk of shame even though we haven't done anything yet. He hasn't said one word to me, making every step feel like a thousand. _What do I even say? How do we even begin? The other times when we fooled around it just kind of happened. But now I don't even know what to do!_ After what feels like forever, we arrive at our room. I feel my palms start to sweat as Otani fumbles with the door. He opens it, yet I am still frozen in place.

"You can go in," he says.

"Y-yeah, right!" I stutter, too terrified to move.

Otani sighs, "I'm nervous, too, you know. I've had butterflies in my stomach all day."

I feel my heart squeeze as he reveals that juicy detail.

"Ahhhhhh, Otani! You make me feel like a blushing bride!" I squeal as I cover my burning cheeks. Otani smirks and quickly _swoops_ me into his arms.

"I do, do I?" He smiles cutely as he carries me into the room, slamming the door behind him with his foot. _Even though we look awkward because he's so small, he's so strong! I feel so safe in his arms…kyaaaaa~! _We stop in front of the futon and I wrap my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. He smiles and lowers me onto the futon while my arms snake their way around his neck. Our faces are now only about an inch apart, and I can feel his hot breath. I give him a gentle kiss. He laughs his cute little laugh while giving me his signature toothy grin, and then kisses me back tenderly. My heart melts as we continue to kiss gently, the noise of our hot breath occiaisonally escaping. Otani breaks the kiss and says softly, "Hold on, I just want to set the mood a bit more. Why don't you take off your shoes while I do that?"

I nod and mutter a quiet "yeah" as we both take off our shoes and toss them to the side. Otani gets up and shuts off most of the lights, except two small floor lamps near our futon. He returns to the end of the futon, where he slides back on top of me, covering my upper body with his. He cups my cheek and leans in for another hot, passionate kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist, allowing me to grind up against him.

"_Risa_," he groans into my ear.

"_Atsushi_," I sigh dreamily, pleased to hear my name coming from his lips. I look up to meet his eyes. There is an awkward pause, and then he suddenly bursts into laughter!

"I-I'm sorry, Koizumi…errr…Risa! I'm still not used to you saying my name and you just look so weird when you try to act all demure!"

"WAY TO KILL THE MOOD! WHAT WAS ALL THIS ABOUT 'SETTING THE MOOD?!' " I bark at him angrily.

"See? See? Is this how a maiden acts?" He teases me.

I blush and look away, "I just…I just want to say your real name, that's all…because I love you…well, I don't see this as sex…I want us to _make love_…"

Otani turns as red as a tomato and I swear I see steam rising out of his ears.

"Me too. I want this to be special but it's my first time…I'm worried I'm going to disappoint you," he sighs, almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, I remember Nobu-chan's advice. _Risa! Just be yourself as you always are! Otani is head over heels in love with you and he's probably nervous too so don't worry about it_. She's right. This is going to be awkward and clumsy for the both of us, so I might as well just act like myself to make Otani less nervous too.

"QUIT TALKING LIKE THAT!" I roar as I punch Otani off the bed. He rolls to the floor, and looks up at me, startled, as I march over to him and point a finger right in his face.

"If you keep on talking like that you're never going to get any! You're a full-blooded male and you have a functional dick, right?"

Otani mutters something unintelligibly.

"As long as you have a dick and you put your dick inside my vagina I will be happy! I don't care if it hurts or if you ejaculate right away or if I have an orgasm or if it totally sucks! If the power of our love is strong, we will get through this so we can do it again and again and again until we're old and pruny!" I yell this quickly, so I am out of breath by the end. Otani just stares blankly for a second, and then lets out a sigh (of relief, it seems, rather than of exasperation).

"Koizumi Risa, you are completely insane but I am so glad you stole my heart," he says with a smile.

"Yay!" I jump with glee.

"But…try not to be _too_ loud, okay?" He says with a smirk.

"Now _THAT'S _my man!" I say enthusiastically, bringing myself down to my knees to reward him with a kiss. As we break the kiss, he cups my cheek and I look into his eyes. Then, as if an electric switch is flipped on, we immediately start going at each other. I rapidly unbutton his shirt while he fumbles with my zipper and _yanks_ my dress off. Now I am nothing but a strapless bra and panties (a lacy white pair that I got specifically for this occaision). I yank Otani's shirt off and take in the welcomed sight of his chest. I notice that he is returning the favor. We both look up simultaneously, blushing, and give each other a cheeky little grin.

"Shall we return to the bed and get started?" Otani says suggestively as he runs his arms up and down my back, stopping and twirling his fingers around the hem of my panties.

"Hold on there, I think you're still a bit overdressed," I tease him as I zip open his fly and touch his boxers experimentally. He is barely hard, but I do feel his breath hitch as I brush up against him. He then starts to tug his pants off –very clumsily, because he is kneeling—so I assist him.

"There we are. Now we're even," I say, trying to muster up a "sexy" voice.

"Oh no we're not," Otani whispers in my ear. Before I can process it, Otani has unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side with the rest of our clothes.

"Wow, you've really improved on the whole bra un-doing," I joke.

"Heh." Otani smirks and takes my hand, leading me back to the futon. He kneels back down and motions for me to join him. We sit, our faces less than an inch away. I feel his face move closer as he prods at my mouth with his tongue, silently asking for permission. I bring my tongue out to meet his as we proceed to French kiss. Otani's hand, which was on mine, has now moved to my waist and is travelling up. He finds my breast and squeezes it, causing me to groan. He moves his other hand to my other breast, kneading both of them gingerly. He starts rubbing one of my nipples with his thumb; his touch is tantalizing. I throw my head back, disrupting the kiss, and moan. _It feels so good._ I feel Otani's hot breath move to my ear. He gives it a little nibble and then whispers, "Lie down."

I feel like molten lead as my body seems to liquify down onto the bed. Otani looms over me, his eyes glazed with lust. He kisses behind my ear, and then moves down the nape of my neck, down my breasts. He takes my right nipple into his mouth as he plays with the left one. I sigh in desire and feel myself starting to get wet.

Otani playfully lets go of my nipple from his mouth and strokes my cheek.

"Damn it, Risa. You always get me with your moans like that. You're surprisingly sexy, do you know that?"

_Really?_ "When you say it with such a tone of surprise…"

"Better not say anything stupid while you're all hot and bothered," Otani says coyly. "Isn't that right?" He brings his hand down to my panties and pets me, feeling my slight wetness.

"Stupid midget," I pant as he brings his hands back up to play with my boobs, now taking my other nipple into his mouth. I groan and writhe as he continues to pleasure me; he starts grinding his erection into me and I feel so unbearably horny.

"Amazon," he retorts back. Otani kisses the back of my ear and slinks his hand down my stomach and into my panties. I moan as he strokes my slit. Our lips find each other and we start making out again. In the heat of the moment, I find Otani's boxers and tug them down. We abruptly break the kiss. I look down at Otani's erection and he grins, followed by a cute nervous laugh. I am still mesmerized by his penis. I mean, penises are kind of weird but Otani's is the exception. His is absolutely _gorgeous_…hell, _he_ is so gorgeous. My vagina tightens in a painful, yet pleasurable way, and I feel more wetness accumulating inside. I'm fantasizing so much about the naked guy in front of me that I barely notice Otani tug my panties off and toss them to the side. We both pause, blushing.

"You're so sexy," we both say in unison. Another pause, followed by more nervous laughter. Finally, I break the silence.

"_Ahem_...Atsushi-sama, I do believe my lady bits require a little more of your attention before we consummate our courtship," I joke, trying to sound all prim and proper.

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am," Otani responds playfully (I am _so_ glad he did not say something snarky; my joke was kind of corny).

Otani shifts to his side, lying next to me, and spreads my legs apart. With a hungry lust in his eyes, he resumes rubbing me, this time catering to my clitoris. My breaths grow heavier and heavier.

"O-Otani," I sigh. Not wanting to let him do all the work, I reach to my side and give his penis a hard tug. He grunts and stops rubbing for a second; I feel a shiver run up his body. I continue to pump his penis, and with a loud groan, he starts rubbing my clitoris faster. I close my eyes and gasp, "Otani. Otani. _Please_."

"What happened to the name thing, _Risa_?"

"Oh, sorry…_Atsushi_…ahhh!" I gasp as he inserts a finger into my entrance and pumps it in and out.

"How does that feel?" he whispers.

"Good!" I pant.

"Good." He smiles and leans in to kiss me tenderly. He moves his finger out and looks at me seriously, causing me to stop pumping him. There is a pause, and my heart tightens, because I know what Otani is about to say.

"I'm ready…do you want to…?" He doesn't finish the sentence, most likely out of nervousness (I can tell from the slight cracking of his voice), but I know what he means.

"Y-yeah," I stutter, feeling my voice crack too. My stomach lurches as I watch Otani shift off the futon and stumble over to his bag to grab the condoms. My heart is pounding in my chest; I still can't comprehend that this is happening. He grabs a small purple package and crawls back onto the bed. He scrunches up his face as he inspects it, and all I can think of is how this boy—no, man – that I've loved for years and years is actually kneeling naked in front of me and is going to make me his woman. He is choosing to do the most intimate act of love for the very first time with _me_. Pickled radishes can become crabs; and judging by the way he's looking at me, I'm the juiciest king crab out there. Score one for me.

He rips open the package and tosses the wrapper to the side; pinching the top of the condom in his hand. I watch, my heart still thumping hard in my chest, as clumsily uses his other hand to roll the condom over his penis. He exhales loudly and stares at me. His cheeks are burning red; probably just as red as mine.

"Are you ready?" He asks gently.

"Mmmm." I can't get any words out, so I nod unintelligibly. Feeling dizzy, I lie down on the futon and spread my legs open a little. Otani looms over me, and I feel him guide his penis to my entrance. He looks into my eyes; I can tell that he is just as nervous as I am.

"I feel so dizzy," I blurt out randomly.

"Yeah, me too," he says.

"Please be gentle with me. It's my first time," I whisper, not sure if I'm teasing or being completely serious. Otani laughs nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. Say 'stop' if you want me to stop."

"Okay." I smile at him, and he smiles back. With a soft groan, he slowly starts pushing into me. I can't tell whether it feels good or bad – that's how nervous I am. But in a split second, I begin to feel a sharp pain as he pushes in deeper. It feels as if something is going to break any second—probably my hymen. I grimace and brace for the worst.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"It hurts, but keep on going. I can handle it."

"Relax…" he says gingerly. The painful stretching is now burning; it feels as if his penis is trapped from advancing by some barrier. I feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

_Come on, Risa, you can do it. Just relax. Relax your muscles. Let it—__**OH!**_

All of a sudden, I am overwhelmed by the feeling of Otani's penis completely filling me up as he pushes through the barrier with a grunt.

"I-It's in!" I gasp.

"Oh God, Risa, you feel so good," Otani groans. "What does it feel like for you?"

"Ummmm…uhhhh…I don't know yet…it hurts still but not as bad, I think? Am I bleeding?" I ask, still trying to process what's going on. I feel a dull throbbing in my vagina.

Otani looks down to where we're connected and I see his eyes go wide.

"Uhhhhh…Koizumi…don't freak out, but…you're bleeding quite a lot. It's staining the sheets."

"WHAT?! Nononononononono. STOP. BLEEDING…ouch!" I yell out, and gasp in pain as I move a little with Otani inside me. _Honestly though, I knew this was going to happen. Shit. I should've put a towel there and now the hotel staff will know I've ruined their sheets!_

"Risa…do you want me to pull out?" Otani asks, taken aback.

_Shit! I'm crying! Figures. No, I can't make Otani feel bad._

"No…if I don't get used to it now, I feel like it will hurt more if you try to put it back in."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're ready for me to move."

"Okay," I mutter, a little peeved. _Boys have it so much easier! Why does it have to hurt? _ I sigh. Although it's starting to feel a little better now. The feeling of my vaginal muscles wrapped around Otani's penis feels kind of _good_, even if it's still burning a bit.

"Okay, try moving now," I tell Otani. I feel him shift his weight down so he is now lying on top of me. He cups my cheek with one hand while grabbing my hand with the other. He laces his fingers with mine.

"Sorry 'bout this, Risa. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" He says tenderly, while looking into my eyes lovingly. With a big sigh, he slowly pulls out a bit, and then thrusts back in. The feeling of him inside me is still a strange one, but I can't help but sigh with him as his penis rubs against my aching walls. His thrusts are very uneven at first as he tries to establish a slow, yet comfortable pace. I have no idea what to do…should I move my hips with his? I think that's what it looks like…

I clumsily buck my hips into his after his next thrust, feeling his penis thrust at a different angle inside me. Otani shakily moans and buries his head in the nape of my neck, moving his free hand to my breast to squeeze it. I feel the stirrings of arousal reinstate themselves in my lower regions. Yes, this is much better now; with the friction of Otani's chest rubbing against mine, our warm hands meshed together, his hot, shaky breath on my neck, my walls tight around him. Otani sucks on my nipple and my walls tighten around him. With a muffled cry, Otani groans into my neck, "So good." He stops thrusting for a moment and repositions himself so he is looming over me again.

"R-risa, I want…I can't take it…it feels so good…can I go faster now?" He stammers breathlessly. I look into his pleading brown eyes, my hands wrapping around his back so we're clutched in a tight embrace. I can still feel a dull ache inside, but part of me is excited for him to show how passionate he is.

"Mmmhmm." I nod, blushing.

"Thank you," he says quietly as he lifts my legs so they are hanging over his shoulders. He starts to thrust again, this time harder and faster. He kisses me deeply and I feel a groan escape from my lips. I have to admit his fast thrusts are painful, though; I'm still not quite used to this. But I buck my hips into his like I was doing, just so I can be rewarded with a moan from him. His thrusts continue to get harder and deeper, as does his breath. Although the pounding isn't helping my sore muscles, it does feel sexy, watching a hot and sweaty Otani completely lose it inside of me. He's definitely getting close.

"I love you," I pant.

Otani smashes his lips into mine violently. I feel him thrust into me so deeply that he completely fills me up, causing me to gasp into his mouth. As he pulls back and forth with quick, desperate thrusts, I feel the bumps from his condom rub up against a sweet spot inside me. My walls squeeze around his penis.

"Shit, I'm gonna—!" Otani groans, but before he can finish his sentence, I feel him bury his head in my neck as his body completely tenses. After a few seconds of uncontrollable shaking, Otani slumps down on top of me, exhausted. It's then that I realize how exhausted I am too; I'm breathing heavily and my body is drenched in sweat. We both lay there panting for at least a minute.

Finally, I break the awkward silence by clearing my throat. "Uhhh…you're still…"

"Oh, sorry," Otani says sluggishly. With a grunt, he pulls out of me and gets up to throw the condom away. After he pulls out, my muscles begin to throb again and I realize how sore I am.

_He didn't say "I love you too."_

I don't know why, but that's the first thought that occurs to me. All of a sudden, I feel my stomach lurch. _Why does it feel so awkward now after we did THAT?_

Otani returns to the bed and lies down on his side. He scratches his head. "Soooooooo…uhhhhh…what did you think?"

"I-I don't know," I mutter, tears forming in my eyes.

"Woah! Koizumi, are you okay? Does it still hurt?" he asks with great alarm in his voice. _Am I just being stupid again? I don't know what to think anymore!_ I start to cry, so Otani hugs me to his chest.

"Shhhhh…what's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you; you should've told me to stop if I was!" He whispers as he hugs me to his chest tight.

"I-It hurt, but not t-that much," I stammer through sobs.

"Then what's wrong?" Otani asks again. When I don't respond, he murmurs in a low voice, "Was I really _that_ bad?"

"No, that's not it either," I say in a muffled voice through his chest.

"Huh? What did you say?"

I release myself from his arms and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"No, you weren't _that_ bad. I mean, it was awkward and it hurt, but I enjoyed it. It's just…I'm worried…that because we've gone all the way…you won't love me anymore."

Otani just blinks at me for a moment, and then bursts out in laughter. I am absolutely mortified.

"Is this a _joke_ to you?" I snap at him.

"Um, yeah it is, because that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. _THAT'S _what you were crying about?" he replies, with an annoying impishness in his tone.

"Yes! Because what we did was so intimate and you didn't even say you loved me when I did!"

"Koizumi!" He yells in frustration.

"It's Risa. At least address me like a lover!" I yell back at him.

"Sorry. Risa!We've been through this a million times! You know I love you, even if I don't say it! How could you even accuse me of not loving you after what we just did?"

"B-because you might just use me to brag to all your guy friends and impress hot chicks!" I argue, although deep down inside I feel like what I'm saying is irrational.

"That's ridiculous! You know I love you. And if words aren't my strong suit…" Otani shifts lazily on top of me and kisses me tenderly. His kiss is long and sweet and I can't help but feel my heart beat wildly.

"I was always more of a physical guy anyways," he says softly as he pulls away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid," I murmur quietly, blushing. After an awkward pause, I ask, "Do you want to…ummm… cuddle and stuff?"

"Sure," he says, "although we should probably clean up first. We did stain the bed with our…ummm…yeah." Otani blushes, and I know what he's talking about despite his awkwardness. It's then that I notice the dots of blood that are covering the sheets.

"Damn it," I mutter. "Do you think we'll have to pay for it?"

"Dunno," says Otani as he gets up to go to the bathroom. He comes back with a few towels.

"Here, why don't you clean yourself up; I'll cover the stain," he says as he hands me a towel. Blushing, I wipe the blood and juices off of me. I notice that Otani is watching me intently.

"Risa," he says in a sexy voice. I almost jump up because it's totally unexpected, especially after the awkwardness that just ensued.

"Huh? What?"

"When I _do_ say things like 'I love you,' how does it make you feel?"

"Like…" I blush and respond shyly, "My heart skips a beat and there are butterflies in my stomach. Almost like I want to explode from happiness."

"Like an orgasm?" he whispers in my ear seductively.

My face turns bright red. Otani brings his face about an inch away from mine and smirks. I literally stop breathing as he playfully tugs at my lip, and then starts kissing down my body; from my neck to my breasts to my stomach to right above my pubic area.

"To me, you are the sexiest girl in the world even if you're a crazy giant weirdo. So I _never_ _EVER _want to hear you say that I don't love you again, got it?"

My face turns bright red and my heart squeezes in reaction to what Otani just said. I am speechless as he gingerly rubs my clitoris. I almost want to cry again, which confuses me, but I feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. Otani continues to rub my clitoris as he softly starts to kiss and nibble my labia. I am beginning to feel the stirrings of arousal returning. I moan as he prods his tongue into my entrance.

"I love the way you moan," I hear him sigh as he briefly stops eating me out. He starts caressing my inner walls with his tongue and it feels _sooooo _good. All sorts of noises are coming out of me and I don't even care. After torturing my inner core with his tongue, Otani plants a kiss on my clitoris. He shifts over to his side and brings his hand to my vulva to softly massage it.

"When I was inside you, it felt absolutely incredible. I was in heaven," he whispers into my ear, slowly massaging around my clit. I shiver. "I want you to feel twice the pure ecstasy that I was feeling. Does it feel good, Risa?"

"Yes! So good!" I gasp. The way he is rubbing my clit is driving me mad with pleasure; I can't take it anymore. My breaths grow heavier and heavier. The world around me is disappearing and all I can feel is Otani's touch. His mouth returns to my aching core and he eats me out ravenously, as if he actually _enjoyed_ eating pussy.

"You're…you're quite the guy for devouring that weird thing," I say breathlessly.

Otani stops for a second and gives me an incredulous look. "Do you think I would be doing this if I didn't enjoy it? Your taste drives me up a wall. See?"

Otani sits up for a second and I can see his penis is rapidly engorging.

"Doesn't that get uncomfortable if you're lying down on it?" I ask.

"Yeah," he admits. "But I figure if you had to endure some discomfort, then I can handle it. Now if you'll excuse me, I do think you'll want me to continue?"

"Oh, r-right!" I say sheepishly. I let out a rather unsexy groan when he returns to eating me out. One of my hands digs into the sheets as the other grabs a clump of Otani's silky red hair. This seems to encourage him more, as he sucks at my clit and penetrates me with his tongue even more voraciously than before. My chest rises and falls; the familiar tension builds up in my pelvis. I am getting really close…will I finally have my orgasm?

Desperately wanting to reach that point, I grind myself into Otani to enjoy the extra friction. I nearly scream when he plunges two fingers into me and sucks on my clit with abandon. The tension is building; I am actually reaching my climax!

"Ah ah ah—_Atsushi_!" I cry out. My walls start clenching and I feel the rush of endorphins from my orgasm. "I'm coming!"

Otani lets out a muffled groan as he curls his fingers upwards inside me, heightening the orgasm. What happens in the following seconds, I don't know, because Otani somehow whispers "I love you," in my ear and everything is euphoric.

I come to; panting. Otani has stopped and is now wiping me gently with a towel.

"W-wow," is all I can say.

Otani kisses me on the cheek and squeezes me close to him.

"I love you," he says again.

"I love you too," I repeat breathlessly, kissing him back.

I rest in his arms as he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel like dancing around like a fool but I restrain myself. But I can't help it! Otani—I mean, _Atsushi_—and I are finally all lovey-dovey. This is an event that will change the course of history; our _All-Hanshin Kyojin _love story will be legendary. I imagine marrying Otani in the gigantic castle from _Fantasy Warrior X_ and snort.

"What delusion has your crazy brain concocted this time?" Otani mutters wearily.

"Nothing," I sigh and rest my head into Otani's chest. A year ago, I shared a hotel room with Otani and was absolutely terrified by the image of something like this. Now I wish I could go and smack my past self. Embraced by Otani's warmth, I drift into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

_**Otani's POV**_

_Damn blue balls_.

I grimace every time Koizumi rubs her leg over my dick and aching, aching balls. She cackles in her sleep. Something about me carrying her off to a "lovemaking" chamber in the kingdom of Waratootoo or something.

This is going to be a _looooooong_ night.


End file.
